Um Encanto de Sereia
by Dama 9
Summary: cont. Ariel... Em meio a lua de mel na Austria. Uma antiga história de Sorento e Ariel vem a tona, lembrada por um casal inesperado.
1. Ariel

**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou pra lhes apresentar mais uma de minhas fics, que compõem a 'Saga de uma nova vida' iniciada com Troca Equivalente. Encanto de Sereia se passa após Ariel, o casal principal é claro, jamais iria me esquecer deles, Sorento e Ariel voltaram. Agora com uma história nova, alias, uma antiga história que será contada agora.**

**Preparem-se para um retorno ao passado, para ser mais especifica há duzentos anos atrás. Espero sinceramente que gostem. Ah, não poderia deixar de falar, essa historia contem a participação especial de um personagem que vem atiçando a curiosidade de muitas pessoas, então, não percam!**

**♥**

**.::Um Encanto de Sereia::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Emmus, Ariel, Ariel (**_**De Siren**_**) são criações minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 1: Ariel.**

**.I.**

O belo veleiro branco deslizava com suavidade pela baia de Horn. O dia era tranqüilo e até as gaivotas davam rasantes calmos entre as ondas.

No leme da formosa '**Ariel'**, Emmus observava a jovem de melenas negras sentada na popa com um binóculo nas mãos, observando compenetrada a praia.

-Isso é invasão de privacidade, sabia? –ele gritou para que ela pudesse ouvir.

As velas agitavam-se com o vento, mesmo em toda aquela calmaria, a região não deixava de ter ventos como aqueles que impulsionavam Ariel pela água. Com um movimento hábil, girou o timão fazendo o veleiro dar uma guinada para a direita, afastando-se prontamente de um agrupamento de corais.

-Só estou me certificando que a maré não vá subir e afoga-los; ela falou levantando-se e indo até ele, desistindo de continuar ali por mais duas horas como estava desde que chegara.

-Sei, para não te contrariar, vou fingir que acredito; Emmus provocou, enquanto num movimento lento passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros, que esvoaçavam levemente com o vento. –Mas mudando de assunto, não acha que esta na hora de relaxar um pouco e deixa-los se divertirem também? –ele indagou, sabendo que mesmo a distancia alguém como eles poderiam se sentir observados e sentir isso no meio de uma lua-de-mel não era nem um pouco agradável.

-Mas...;

-Ariel; Emmus falou em tom sério e grave, fazendo-a se aquietar e abaixar a cabeça.

Suspirou pesadamente, não queria levantar a voz para ela daquela forma, se odiava cada vez que tinha de fazer isso, mas apesar de tudo era necessário. Desceu a ancora, travando o timão, aproximou-se da jovem que evitava lhe encarar.

-Desculpe; o cavaleiro sussurrou, envolvendo-lhe os ombros e puxando-a para um abraço carinhoso. –Não queria gritar com você, me desculpe;

-Tudo bem; a jovem sussurrou, correspondendo ao abraço. –Sei que mereci, mas...;

-Você esta preocupada; Emmus a cortou, enquanto afagava-lhe as melenas negras. –Mas entenda, eles precisam viver, não são mais crianças que não sabem se defender e precisam ser vigiados constantemente para não se machucarem.

-Eu sei, só que...; Ariel parou dando um suspiro pesado. –Só queria garantir que ninguém iria lhes fazer mal; ela confessou.

-Não se preocupe, enquanto eles estiverem aqui, não vou deixar que nada aconteça; ele falou.

-Promete? –ela perguntou erguendo a cabeça, para fitar-lhe diretamente.

-Tem a minha palavra; Emmus falou tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, afastando os primeiros resquícios cristalinos que insinuavam-se pelos cantos dos olhos da jovem. Olhos rosados, não mais violeta. –Mas agora você precisa mesmo relaxar; ele completou com um sorriso de menino levado nos lábios.

-Emmus, o que vai fazer? –Ariel perguntou tencionando se afastar, porém rapidamente ele suspendeu-lhe do chão.

-Apenas agilizando o processo; ele brincou antes de pular da beira do veleiro com a jovem entre os braços.

-**EMMUS**! –ela berrou, porém seus gritos foram abafados pela água, assim que afundaram.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, sentia o corpo quente devido ao sol sobre si, remexeu-se um pouco sobre a toalha, sentindo um par de braços estreitarem-se em sua cintura.

-Ariel; Sorento chamou num sussurro.

Sorriu abrindo os olhos e encontrando o olhar apaixonado dele sobre si. Alias, todas as manhãs era assim agora, desde que se tornara a senhora _De Siren_, a pouco mais de três semanas atrás.

-Oi; ela falou.

-Não acha melhor sairmos um pouco do sol? –Sorento perguntou com ar preocupado, mesmo porque, vinha a cercando de cuidados o tempo todo.

-Eu estou bem aqui; Ariel respondeu com ar manhoso.

-Mas amor...;

-Vamos ficar só mais um pouquinho; a jovem pediu com os orbes violeta brilhando intensamente. –Depois prometo que não insisto mais; ela falou com ar angelical.

-Não sei por que insisto; ele falou suspirando.

-Porque você é muito teimoso; ela brincou.

-Acha que nossos filhos vão herdar isso? –Sorento indagou curioso.

Parou por alguns segundos, ponderando sobre o que ele havia acabado de perguntar.

-Ariel;

-Não sei; ela respondeu num sussurro, ainda com o olhar vago.

-Uhn!

-Mas gostaria que ela ou ele, tivesse seus olhos; a jovem falou sorrindo ao voltar-se para ele.

-Contanto que fosse tão linda quanto você; ele respondeu sorrindo, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios.

-Sorento, olhe; ela falou sentando-se rapidamente na manta.

-O que? –o marina perguntou.

Seguiu o olhar da jovem vendo não muito longe da baia, um veleiro branco com a vela do mastro principal igualmente branca, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi à silhueta de uma mulher em traçados pretos no centro da mesma. Não era uma mulher comum e sim, uma sereia.

-Ariel; a jovem murmurou lendo o nome do veleiro na lateral do barco.

-Que coincidência; Sorento murmurou ao constatar que o veleiro tinha o mesmo nome da esposa e a sereia da vela também era intrigante.

-A propósito Sorento, quem é o dono do **'Recanto das Sereias'**? –Ariel indagou.

O Recanto das Sereias era uma bela propriedade situação na costa austríaca em Horn, a mansão era antiga, porém com sutis toques de modernidade. Era cuidada por Evariste e Sophie Rivers, mas quanto ao dono, não sabia quem era.

Quando viajaram para Viena, pensaram em passar a lua-de-mel toda por lá, mas logo no segundo dia, Carite ligara avisando que um amigo tinha uma casa em Horn e que ficaria feliz em recebê-los, mas ao chegarem surpreenderam-se muito com o lugar, o Recanto tinha um jardim imenso, repleto de gérberas, tulipas e lírios da paz.

Foram recebidos por Rivers e Sophie que lhes deram as boas vindas em nome do dono, que se desculpava pela viagem de negócios que fora obrigado a fazer de ultima hora e não pode esperar para recebê-los.

-Não sei querida, Carite disse apenas que era um amigo, por quê? –ele indagou.

A verdade é que estava tão curioso quanto à esposa para saber os mistérios daquela propriedade, principalmente porque, lá dentro não vira uma foto de família. Aquele era um ambiente que transpirava o termo 'família', não vira uma foto, ou algo que lhe desse alguma pista sobre qual o tipo de personalidade de seu anfitrião.

Garimpando algumas informações descobrira que era um casal a habitar a casa, mas não conseguira descobrir se eram realmente um casal ou não. Não que isso importasse, mas a curiosidade é um pecado irresistível e ninguém esta imune a ser tentado assim; ele lembrou-se.

-Por quê? –Sorento perguntou.

-Curiosidade, eu acho; ela murmurou adquirindo um ar amuado.

-O que foi?

-Às vezes eu acho que não consigo me lembrar... Não sei, parece que estou deixando algo importante para trás e não consigo lembrar; Ariel murmurou ainda fitando o veleiro.

-Porque diz isso?

-Foi só uma coisa que me passou pela cabeça, mas esquece. O que acha de irmos para a casa e depois caminhar no centro? –ela sugeriu.

-Ótimo! –ele falou, levantando-se e ajudando-a em seguida.

Antes de partir, lançou um ultimo olhar ao veleiro, vendo-o ainda no mesmo lugar de antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Isso foi golpe baixo; Ariel reclamou enquanto ele lhe ajudava a subir no veleiro novamente.

-Eu sei, mas admita, você estava precisando relaxar; Emmus falou vendo-a ficar ainda mais emburrada, enquanto ia sentar-se numa manta estirada na popa. –Mas estive pensando numa coisa; ele começou seguindo-a.

Os longos cabelos negros colavam-se as costas, junto com a camisa regata que fora delicadamente obrigado a usar, já que estava proibido de usar suas roupas escuras, que sempre trazia consigo naquela época.

-No que? –ela perguntou, pegando uma toalha próxima de sua mão, para enxugar os cabelos.

-Numa historia que você me contou, algum tempo depois que nos conhecemos; ele falou sentando-se ao lado dela.

Retirou a camisa molhada, jogando-a num quanto qualquer, enquanto deitava-se sobre a manta, cruzando os braços abaixo da cabeça.

-Uhn! –Ariel murmurou voltando-se para ele, mas viu-o apontar para a praia e logo compreendeu a que ele se referia. –O que é o destino, não? –ela comentou.

-Coincidência; Emmus corrigiu, fechando os olhos e relaxando.

-Destino;

-No máximo casualidade; ele falou mantendo-se impassível.

-Você não tem jeito, mesmo; ela murmurou sorrindo, vendo que apesar de tudo ele se negava a admitir o poder do '**destino'** na vida das pessoas, mas também não podia culpá-lo, durante muito tempo pensou assim, mas fora ele mesmo a provar que estava errada e o quão forte era o poder do destino na vida das pessoas.

Só esperava um dia poder provar isso a ele; a jovem pensou antes de deitar-se ao lado dele, aproveitando o sol daquele inicio de tarde.

-Mas gosto dessa historia; ele murmurou, em meio a um baixo suspiro.

Deu um meio sorrido, pelo menos nem tudo estava perdido e ainda havia esperança; a jovem pensou, fechando os olhos, deixando a mente vagar em meio a lembranças.

**.II.**

**253 anos atrás/ Grécia/ Athenas...**

Deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto o barco a velas deslizava pelas águas cristalinas da praia do Cabo.

Não havia melhor momento em sua vida do que aquele, as guerras haviam acabado sem grandes perdas, pelo menos com relação aos marinas; Sorento pensou, lembrando-se que infelizmente os cavaleiros de Athena não haviam levado a melhor na guerra contra Hades, mas ainda sim, aquela terra fora salva, em nome da nova geração.

Não pode deixar de lembrar-se da pequena garotinha de cabelos cor de fogo que nascera há pouco mais de um ano. Endora, ela não era apenas o coração do oceano, mas sim, o espírito indomável que habitava todos os corações daqueles que lutaram e ainda lutam pela herança.

Sorriu consigo mesmo ao lembrar-se da pequena, que embora ainda nova, já dava sinais de ter herdado bem mais coisas de Ekil do que os flamejantes cabelos vermelhos. Tinha até dó de Tétis, se já era difícil agüentar o ex-imperador em dados momentos, já pensou quando a princesinha tivesse idade de saber o que quer.

Aquela garotinha ainda viria a surpreender à todos...

Girou o leme, passando próximo a um rochedo, o dia estava propicio para uma boa pescaria, não que fosse dado a esse esporte, mas apenas ficar em contato com aquele mar tranqüilo e livre de maresia já era um bom remédio para uma alma cansada de viver em meio às tensões de uma guerra.

Desceu a ancora e afastou-se do timão, indo em direção a popa. Ainda bem que pudera tirar essa folga, apesar de todas as preocupações estava precisando esfriar a cabeça e saber que Damyan estava cuidando de tudo enquanto estava fora, ajudava a aplacar as preocupações.

Não era dado a confiar muito nas pessoas que não fosse Tetis, ou Ekil, mas Damyan – o Cavalo Marinho, era um bom amigo e tão fiel ao imperador quanto ele mesmo, então, pela vasta experiência em julgar as pessoas, sabia que nele podia confiar.

Abaixou-se perto de uma caixa, antes da entrada para as cabines e de lá retirou uma rede, quem sabe o mar estivesse pra peixe; ele pensou, dando um meio sorriso. Não que fosse adepto a pescar com rede, mas não estava querendo usar uma vara, iria apenas joga-la na água, deitar-se na popa e espera-la agarrar alguma coisa.

Com um movimento ágil, a rede caiu na água, afundando em seguida. Sentou-se um pouco na beira, sabia que não iria pegar nada logo de cara, mas não iria fazer mal esperar um pouco para ver.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentiu os pés afundarem na areia, mas mesmo assim não deixou de correr atrás da jovem de melenas negras, tentando impedi-la de lançar-se entre as águas do Cabo. Parou de correr suspirando cansada. Não iria conseguir alcança-la desse jeito.

-Ariel; Carite chamou perdendo o fôlego. De onde ela tirava toda aquela energia?

-Carite, você esta ficando velha, mal consegue me acompanhar; a jovem brincou, vendo-a serrar de maneira perigosa os orbes azuis.

-Ainda é muito cedo pra sair mergulhando por ai; a sereia falou.

-Não se preocupe, só vou entrar um pouco na água, sabe... Nadar por ai; Ariel falou gesticulando casualmente. –Volto antes do almoço; ela completou indicando a mascara de mergulho que tinha nas mãos.

-Ariel, por favor; Carite pediu, fitando-a com ar preocupado.

Havia prometido que não a deixaria sozinha por muito tempo, mas aquela garota conseguia se esquivar de si, o que não era muito seguro se levar em consideração uma certa deusa neurótica com complexo de grandeza que estava a solta.

-Não se preocupe, já disse. Você sabe, conheço essas praias melhor do que ninguém. Não vai acontecer nada; Ariel respondeu retirando o vestido que usava e jogando a peça para ela, mantendo-se vestida apenas com um maiô preto.

-Mas é perigoso sair para mergulhar sozinha; ela insistiu.

-Eu não vou longe, prometo; Ariel falou com aquele olhar brilhante, que impedia a qualquer um de recusar a conceder seus mais ínfimos desejos.

Suspirou pesadamente, dando-se por vencida, não iria convencê-la a voltar, mas ficaria atenta para evitar alguma coisa.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Céus, como adorava aquela sensação de liberdade. Era como se o mundo houvesse parado e nada mais importasse.

O corpo deslizava entre as ondas como se a vida toda fizesse parte disso. Mergulhou, nadando entre um aglomerado de corais, apenas com uma mascara de mergulho nas mãos. Os equipamentos atuais eram pesados demais para si, então contentava-se apenas com aquilo, para poder enxergar em baixo da água.

Tudo ali em baixo parecia mais vivo e intenso; ela pensou submergindo. Viu pouco mais do que três metros de distancia, um barco se aproximando. Deveria ser algum pescador que estava de passagem.

Como não queria parar e falar com ninguém, mergulhou novamente, mas assustou-se quando uma rede vinda sabe-se lá de onde, envolveu seu corpo, jogando-a para o fundo.

Debateu-se agitada, tentando vencer aquela rede, mas cada vez mais ela grudava em seu corpo. Sentiu o ar escapar por seus lábios e a pressão em sua cabeça aumentar com a profundidade.

Até que do nada, foi arrastada pelas águas e acabou por engolir uma porção de água. Sentiu-se suspensa no ar com brusquidão.

-Por Zeus; ouviu um grito longínquo, depois tudo ficou escuro.

**.III.**

Viu a corda que segurava a rede, mexer-se. Imaginou que fosse o vento, mas quando a corda retesou, correu para agarrá-la, antes que a rede arrebentasse.

-Que peso; Sorento reclamou, com os dentes serrados pelo esforço.

Puxou com força, vendo a corda aproximar-se cada vez mais do barco. Amarrou uma ponta no mastro principal e começou a puxar, fazendo o barco envergar um pouco com o peso que estava fazendo naquela lateral.

Com um único impulso, conseguiu puxar a rede para cima, mas quase a largou com o susto.

-Por Zeus; Sorento gritou espantado. –Uma sereia; ele murmurou ao ver a jovem de melenas negras presas com algumas algas na rede.

Puxou-a rapidamente para dentro do barco, deitando-a sobre o assoalho de madeira, com cuidado pegou uma faca na caixa perto de si e começou a cortar a rede, evitando machucá-la no processo.

-Acorde; Sorento pediu em tom de desespero, chacoalhando-a pelos ombros.

Nada! Não houve resposta.

Numa atitude de desespero, abaixou-se até a jovem, entreabrindo-lhe os lábios. Na atual circunstancia, não tinha tempo de pensar em conceitos de pudores, o importante era salvá-la.

Engoliu em seco, antes de continuar, pedindo a todos os deuses para que desse certo.

Um sopro de ar entrou pelos lábios da jovem, sentiu que sua cabeça ira explodir a qualquer momento, até num impulso instintivo virou-se para o lado tentando colocar pra fora toda a água que engolira.

-Você esta bem? –ouviu alguém perguntar, enquanto num toque delicado, sentia um par de mãos envolver-lhe os ombros, fazendo com que se deitasse.

Assentiu fracamente, abrindo os olhos lentamente, até encontrar um par de orbes rosados lhe fitando com preocupação. Quem era ele? –a jovem se perguntou, vendo a imagem sair de foco por alguns segundos.

-Quem é você? –Sorento perguntou, cauteloso.

Nunca vira aquela garota antes, mas era como se a muito já a conhecesse.

Os longos cabelos negros colavam-se a pele alva. Era incrível que alguém nativo do Mediterrâneo tivesse uma pele naquele tom nevado.

Só notou a intensidade com que a olhava, quando viu o leve rubor tingir a face da jovem. Desviou-o rapidamente, constrangido.

-Ariel; ela respondeu calmamente, sentando-se. –E você?

-Sorento; o marina respondeu, estendendo-lhe a mão para que pudesse levantar. –Desculpe, não imaginava que houvesse alguém mergulhando por aqui, muito menos-...;

-Uma mulher; a jovem o cortou arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-É; ele respondeu simplesmente.

-Homens; Ariel resmungou, rolando os olhos.

Poderia ser uma gracinha, mas tinha o cérebro tão limitado; a jovem pensou com pesar. Tinha que ter um defeito.

-Ahn! Convenhamos que esse esporte não seja uma pratica muito comum entre o-...;

-Sexo frágil; ela o cortou novamente com ar enfezado.

-Poderia me deixar terminar as frases primeiro? –ele indagou aborrecido.

-Sabe qual o problema? –Ariel perguntou, embora não esperasse a resposta. –Você, aposto que você é o tipo de cara acostumado com garotas de mente limitadas sedentas por um bom partido, mas caso não saiba, esse mundo ainda tem salvação; a jovem continuou apontando para si mesma. –Porque eu, querido... Tenho perspectiva de vida; ela completou com um sorriso travesso iluminando ainda mais os orbes violeta.

Fitou-a longamente ainda processando o que ela acabara de falar. Definitivamente, jamais conhecera uma garota como aquela. Tão petulante; ele pensou serrando os orbes.

-Bom, já que isso ficou claro, foi um prazer te conhecer. Até mais; Ariel falou encaminhando-se para a popa do barco. Era melhor voltar pra água, se aquele barco não tivesse aparecido, seu mergulho não teria sido interrompido; ela pensou preparando-se para saltar.

Deu um único impulso e imaginou-se caindo na água, quando braços fortes enlaçaram sua cintura e puxaram-na de encontro a um peito musculoso e bem delineado.

-Ficou louco? - ela berrou sentindo o coração disparar e ir bater na garganta.

-Eu é que pergunto? -Sorento rebateu, afastando-se ainda mais da beira do barco, porém sem solta-la.

Debateu-se irritada, mas ao senti-lo estreitar os braços em torno de si, perdeu o fôlego e deu-se por derrotada.

-Você se machucou, quer piorar ao voltar para a água? –o marina continuou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Sentiu-a estremecer e aliviou a força que empregava para segurá-la, vendo que seus braços roçavam mesmo que levemente os arranhões que ela tinha nas costas e nos braços por causa da rede.

-Eu estou bem, não preciso de cuidados; Ariel falou aborrecida.

-Isso não é discutível; Sorento falou taxativo, puxando-a consigo até a cabine no andar de baixo veleiro.

-Você não manda em mim; a jovem falou irritada.

-Não seja mimada; Sorento reclamou, fazendo-a gentilmente sentar-se num catre no canto da cabine.

-Eu? Mimada? –Ariel falou com os orbes faiscando de indignação.

Serrou os punhos ainda mais irritada quando ele lhe deu as costas e aproximou-se de um armário pequeno, retirando de lá uma caixinha com alguns vidros que não soube identificar o que era.

-Se queria voltar à praia era só falar; ele falou depois de alguns minutos de silencio. Por algum motivo que não sabia qual, preferia ouvi-la esbravejar a agüentar aquele silêncio.

Olhou-a por cima do ombro e viu-a encolher-se no catre, tremendo levemente. O corpo ainda estava úmido e coberto de sal. Era melhor limpar aqueles aranhões logo, antes que algum pudesse piorar; ele pensou sentando-se ao lado dela. Viu-a instintivamente se afastar um pouco, mas não se abalou.

Colocou a caixa entre eles e retirou um dos frascos, virando-o na pontinha de um lenço que tinha em mãos.

-O que é isso? –Ariel perguntou torcendo o nariz ao sentir o forte cheiro de álcool invadir a cabine, porém a mancha sobre o lenço era verde.

-Álcool com arnica; Sorento respondeu calmamente, aproximou a mão para colocá-lo sobre o ombro da jovem, mas ouviu-a gritar e afastar-se rapidamente. –Calma;

-Isso dói; ela reclamou, afastando-se ainda mais quando ele aproximou-se novamente.

-Mas vai impedir que piore;

-Já disse, não precisa. Com o tempo sara sozinho; Ariel falou contendo um breve tremor.

-Vamos Ariel, vai ser rápido se me deixar cuidar disso; Sorento falou fitando-a com ar sereno.

Fitou-o longamente, porque será que apesar de tudo, confiava nele? –ela se perguntou confusa, mal sentindo o cavaleiro segurar seu braço e colocar o pano com álcool, só notou isso quando a pele ferida começou a arder.

Piscou seguidas vezes, desviando o olhar com a face levemente corada.

-Não é tão ruim, não é? –Sorento perguntou com um sorriso doce nos lábios, vendo, balançar a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, pelo visto não ouvira o que disse; ele concluiu.

-Você é de Atenas mesmo? –ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Sou, mas passei alguns anos fora do país e voltei a Atenas, pouco mais de seis meses; ele explicou. –E você?

-Sou daqui também; Ariel murmurou, enquanto ele fazia um leve curativo em seu ombro. –Não consigo me imaginar vivendo em outro lugar que não seja a Grécia; ela falou com um sorriso nervoso quando ele se aproximou mais, ficando perigosamente próximo.

-E eu que pensei que o sonho de toda garota fosse viver em Paris, Madri, ou qualquer uma das capitais mais badaladas; o marina falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios ao vê-la estreitar os orbes perigosamente. –Mas pelo visto você não pensa assim; ele completou;

-Vou me abster do direito de permanecer em silêncio, se eu fosse dizer o que penso, você ficaria escandalizado; ela completou rolando os olhos. Os homens de sua época eram tão cansativos, alias, eles e suas mentes limitadas pelo baixo ventre.

-Porque não experimenta dizer, ai eu julgo se é algo tão escandaloso assim; Sorento sugeriu com ar curioso.

-Acredite, você não vai querer; Ariel insistiu.

Quantos anos tinha mesmo, ah sim... Dezoito e ainda estava solteira, para a desgraça da família, que pretendia lhe ver casada com quinze, isso é claro se tivesse um gênio dócil, fosse de se submeter e não houvesse espantado cada um dos pretendentes.

Por sorte, na primeira oportunidade, deixara a casa dos pais e fora viver com a prima. Carite era independente e não tinha ninguém para prestar contas que não fosse a si própria e ela não se importou de lhe abrigar quando deixara a casa dos pais, com os mesmos praguejando uma infinidade de impropérios de como iria ficar mal falada e outras coisas mais.

Era pedir muito ser compreendida? Não, definitivamente não, mas não estava disposta a pagar com sua liberdade para agradar a família. Agora sua família resumia-se a ela e Carite, sem ninguém mais para lhe aborrecer. Amava seus pais, claro que sim, mas não o suficiente para casar-se com algum velho amigo da família, que pretendia lhe usar como bibelô de exposição e achar que aceitaria isso fácilmente. Depois da ultima discussão com os pais, deixara claro que não pretendia se casar.

Talvez pelo que notara do cavaleiro a sua frente, ele era o tipo que concordaria com seus pais sem ao menos lhe conhecer. Uma pena... Uma grande pena; ela pensou.

-Mas...;

-Acho que terminou; Ariel falou afastando-se quando o ultimo curativo fora feito.

-...; Sorento assentiu. Pressioná-la a conversar consigo não iria ajudar em nada; ele pensou. –Então, se quiser descansar, fique a vontade, vou arrumar as coisas para voltar para a praia;

-Por quê? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Não pense que vou deixar você voltar a nado para onde quer que você tenha vindo, não é? –foi a vez dele estreitar os orbes.

-...; negou com um aceno, sem conseguir encontrar palavras para contrariá-lo.

-Ótimo; Sorento falou aproximando-se de um banco próximo ao catre e de lá pegou uma blusa de malhas, aproximou-se da jovem e antes que Ariel pudesse recuar, envolveu-lhe os ombros com a blusa. –Melhor assim; ele completou saindo em seguida da cabine.

Observou-o se afastar, sem conter um breve suspiro. Poderia ser bem teimoso, mas era uma gracinha; ela pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Observou o veleiro aproximar-se lentamente da praia, num local reservado para barcos, com um dec. Ouvia vozes animadas ao longe, mas isso não lhe importava agora, alias pouco lhe importava. Sua prioridade ali era outra; ele pensou, recolhendo as longas asas negras e mantendo-se oculto dos olhos mortais.

Sentiu a aproximação de alguém atrás de si, mas não se importou, a pessoa iria simplesmente passar por si e mais nada; Anteros pensou.

-Não acha que já esta na hora de passar a guarda? –uma voz melodiosa chegou a seus ouvidos.

Ignorou achando não ser consigo, mas a presença tornou-se ainda mais imponente ao ser ignorada. Sim, ela estava falando consigo. Virou-se para trás com os orbes dardejantes, por ser tirado de seus pensamentos, mas estancou ao ver uma jovem de melenas esverdeadas e orbes azuis atrás de si.

Já a vira antes, mas onde? –Anteros se perguntou.

-Ela vai ficar bem; Carite falou calmamente apontando para o veleiro.

Seguiu a indicação da sereia e viu a jovem de melenas negras sair do veleiro acompanhado do marina. Sentiu seu sangue ferver e serrou os punhos nervosamente, tentando conter o impulso de ir lá e afastá-la dele.

Mesmo depois de anos, quando achava que já havia controlado os efeitos daquela flecha, cada vez que a reencontrava, tinha certeza de que era um fraco.

Respirou fundo, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos negros, tentando acalmar-se.

-Mesmo que mais um século se passe, a historia vai se repetir e você sabe, o seu lugar nisso tudo; ela falou passando por ele e indo em direção ao porto. –Nos bastidores;

Viu-a se afastar e não pode deixar de concordar com tala firmação, apesar da dor que isso lhe causava, sabia que agora era hora de passar a guarda; o anjo negro pensou antes de desaparecer, no momento que a jovem de melenas negras encontrava a sereia, acompanhada do marina.

**Continua...**


	2. Sorento

**.::Um Encanto de Sereia::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Emmus, Ariel, Ariel (**_**De Siren**_**) são criações minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 2: Sorento.**

Encostou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, precisava pensar. Não que não confiasse naquele rapaz chamado Sorento, apenas, não confiava em si mesma perto dele; Ariel pensou com a face levemente aquecida.

Não conseguia entender, mas era como se fosse capaz de sentir uma energia muito intensa vindo dele. Semelhante àquela que sentia vez ou outra através da prima, mas Carite possuía mais segredos do que ela em uma vida poderia desvendar.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, decidira aproveitar aquele final de semana para descansar, porque as aulas logo iriam começar.

Sorriu com tal pensamento, já era um projeto antigo que tinham como sonho desde que eram meninas, criar uma pequena escola de musicas para crianças, mas devido aos problemas com seus pais achou que isso nunca fosse se realizar.

Dentro o circulo de amizades mais antigas, muitas amigas que haviam se formado consigo no colégio e que já estavam casadas, lhes garantiram que levariam os filhos para tomar aulas consigo.

A casa estava arrumada, não era tão grande quanto o casarão de seus pais, mas era mais do que suficiente para iniciarem seus sonhos; ela pensou, sentindo-se um tanto quanto sonolenta, que mal notou estar deitada completamente no catre e adormeceu em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso, se contasse a alguém que pescara uma sereia iriam lhe chamar de louco, mas essa era a única conclusão que conseguia tirar daquela situação inusitada.

Jamais vira aquela jovem de cabelos negros antes, muito menos alguém com aquele mesmo par de orbes violeta. Suspirou pesadamente, era apenas uma garota, perfeita... Mas tão mortal quanto a si próprio, não uma sereia; ele tentou se convencer.

A principio o pânico de vê-la presa entre a rede foi maior que ofuscou-lhe o raciocínio, mas poderia jurar que vira uma cauda prateada e não as pernas dela.

Insanidade total...

Aos poucos o barco começava a se aproximar da praia, por um ínfimo momento teve vontade de mudar o curso, para o lado oposto. Em seu intimo, não desejava chegar até a praia, porque isso representava o momento que ela fosse partir e que talvez, jamais fossem se encontrar novamente.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, eram dois desconhecidos, não tinha porque ficar tão agoniado com a possibilidade de não se verem, mas apenas por pensar nisso, sentia o coração oprimido.

Aos poucos o veleiro atracou no porto, soltou a ancora e travou o leme, antes de se afastar, rumo à cabine.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, deixando os orbes correrem pelo cômodo, até avistá-la dormindo tranqüilamente sobre o catre. E depois aquela teimosa ainda dizia que estava tudo bem; ele pensou arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

Aproximou-se lentamente, sem fazer barulho, era melhor acordá-la e levá-la para casa, provavelmente ela deveria ter alguém lhe esperando e preocupada consigo, por ter sumido.

-Ariel; Sorento chamou num sussurro, enquanto sentava-se na beira do catre.

Ouviu-a ressonar baixinho e continuar dormindo, estava tão distraído que mal notou o fino sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. Parecia um anjo.

-Ariel; ele chamou, pousando a mão sobre seu ombro, tentando acordá-la.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

Fitou-a estarrecido, poderia perder-se naqueles orbes violeta, que não faria a mínima questão de encontrar o caminho de volta. Deixou a ponta dos dedos correr pela tez acetinada, afastando alguns fios negros que caiam sobre seus olhos.

-Acho que eu dormi; Ariel balbuciou, sentindo a face aquecer-se.

-Não era para menos; Sorento falou recuando rapidamente, ao dar-se conta do constrangimento da jovem.

-Já chegamos? –ela perguntou.

-...; o marina assentiu.

-Então eu acho q-...; a jovem estancou, no momento que seus lábios se encontraram.

Ou seria naquele momento ou se arrependeria para o resto da vida; o marina pensou, no momento que seus lábios buscaram o dela, num pedido silencioso de reconhecimento.

Envolveu-lhe o corpo delicadamente com os braços, fazendo-a se acalmar. Seus lábios eram quentes e macios, afagou-lhe os cabelos negros, fazendo-a suspirar e entreabrir os lábios.

Serrou os orbes lentamente, sentindo seu corpo inconseqüente corresponder a ele. Eram completos estranhos, mas agora, sentia como se conhece a uma vida toda.

De maneira hesitante, envolveu-o pelo pescoço, enquanto sentia os lábios dele moverem-se sobre os seus de maneira carinhosa, num beijo deliciosamente apaixonante.

Sentia-se como se estivesse velejando por um mar bravio, com raios cortando os céus, num prenuncio de tempestade, onde nem mesmo os homens mais fortes conseguiriam domar o leme e fazê-los atracar em segurança no porto.

Os beijos tornaram-se mais quentes e intensos, o ar envolta deles parecia tornar-se pesado e por conseqüência, os batimentos de seus corações eram desenfreados.

Ambos lutando contra seus demônios mais fortes, que os impedia que acabarem com aquele momento, que jamais deixariam suas lembranças, conseguirem se afastar o suficiente.

Ergueu a cabeça, hesitante, encontrando os orbes rosados, nublados, como certamente os seus estariam. Sentiu a face se aquecer, mas mesmo assim, não queria lutar para se afastar, nem mostrar-se ultrajada por aquele ato inesperado, se fora algo que definitivamente apreciara.

Instintivamente mordeu o canto dos lábios, desviando o olhar. Céus, o que ele iria pensar? Que era alguma garota fácil, que caia de amores pelo primeiro que lhe '**pescava'**.

-Você acredita em destino? –Sorento perguntou num sussurro, tocando-lhe a face, até os dedos deslizarem com suavidade pelo queixo, fazendo-a erguer os orbes em sua direção.

-Como? –Ariel perguntou confusa.

-Você acreditaria se lhe dissesse, que tenho a sensação de já lhe conhecer a muito tempo? –ele indagou.

-...; assentiu hesitante, não poderia negar algo que também povoava seus pensamentos.

-Vem, nós já atracamos e deve ter alguém preocupado com você, lhe esperando; Sorento falou antes de se levantar e estender a mão a ela.

-Obrigada; ela falou, vendo a mão dele fechar-se sobre a sua. Engoliu em seco ao sentir um arrepio correr pelo meio das costas.

Subiram os poucos degraus da cabine, deixou os orbes correrem por todos os lados antes de arregalar os olhos e praticamente esconder-se atrás de Sorento.

-Droga!

-O que foi? –o marina perguntou vendo-a de soslaio, esconder-se atrás de si, praticamente lhe agarrando pela cintura.

-Diz pra mim que aquela garota de cabelos verdes que esta vindo pra cá, esta desarmada? –ela perguntou, tremendo.

-Ahn! Ela não me parece carregar nada, nem estar furiosa; Sorento respondeu, vendo que a jovem em questão estava se aproximando cada vez mais. –Por quê?

-Ai. Ai. Ai... Carite vai me matar quando souber o que aconteceu; Ariel choramingou.

-Carite? –o marina falou surpreso.

Voltou-se para frente, finalmente reconhecendo a jovem de orbes azuis. Impossível, se elas eram primas, então... Não, ou então, Ariel tinha mais segredos ocultos por trás daquelas íris violeta do que imaginava; ele pensou.

-Com licença; Carite falou parando próximo à escada, que lhe permitia subir ao barco.

-Como vai Carite? –Sorento perguntou casualmente. Pelo menos agora, teria como encontrar a jovem.

-Bem e você, Sorento? –ela perguntou.

-...; o marina assentiu.

-Ahn! Vocês se conhecem? –Ariel perguntou, esquecendo-se completamente de que estava se escondendo atrás dele.

-Ah! Então você esta ai; Carite falou com um sorriso matreiro, como se só agora houvesse a visto.

-Eu bem...;

-Esta tudo bem Carite, não se preocupe; o marina falou em socorro a jovem.

-Sei! Mas vou acreditar em você, só dessa vez; Carite falou sorrindo. –Ariel, é melhor irmos, logo depois que você saiu, chegou uma carta, já temos nossa prima aluna; ela avisou.

-Sério? Que ótimo; ela falou evidentemente alegre. –Vamos então; a jovem falou saindo de trás do marina.

-Aluna? –Sorento perguntou, num leve arquear de sobrancelha.

-Nós vamos abrir uma escola de musica para crianças; Carite explicou. –Mas e você, porque não vem nos visitar um dia dessas e da uma palhinha para as crianças, se bem me lembro, você é um ótimo flautista;

-Você toca flauta? –Ariel perguntou surpresa.

-Só nas horas vagas; o marina respondeu, recebendo um olhar significativo da jovem de melenas verdes. –Eu apareço, se não for incomodá-las;

-Não vai, tenha certeza disso; Carite falou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Bem, agora precisamos ir;

-Sorento, obrigada novamente; a jovem de melenas negras falou voltando-se para ele.

-Não há porque agradecer; ele falou cordialmente.

-Até mais; Ariel falou, surpreendendo-o ao dar-lhe um rápido beijo no rosto, antes de saltar do barco e se afastar com Carite.

**.II.**

Chegou em casa, extremamente cansado. Não que o dia houvesse sido ruim, pelo contrario, mas precisava urgente de uma cama quentinha, lençóis perfumados e um bom banho para tirar aquele sal do corpo, mas assim que se aproximou da porta do quarto, ouviu de longe um choro infantil.

Um fino sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, parecia que a pequena adivinhava toda vez que chegava.

-Como vai Sorento? –ouviu alguém perguntar atrás de si.

-Bem, e você Damyan? –o marina perguntou, voltando-se para o outro cavaleiro.

-Bem; ele falou dando um suspiro cansado, enquanto passava a mão pelos longos cabelos azuis quase violeta.

-Você também parece cansado, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Sorento perguntou.

-Merik andou me dando um susto na hora do almoço; o marina de dragão marinho falou. –Você sabe, ainda não me acostumei com essa de ser pai, nem com a fato daquela coisinha pequenininha me assustar mais que um titã; ele brincou.

-Não esquenta, é fase. O pior é Ekil que acha que qualquer cólica que a Endora tem, é motivo para chamar um médico; ele brincou.

-Espero que não estejam falando de mim; o ex-imperador falou se aproximando, com a garotinha de cabelos flamejantes no colo. –Agora é sua vez; ele falou voltando-se para Sorento;

-Como?

-Endora só consegue dormir quando você toca pra ela e Tétis e eu definitivamente precisamos de uma folga; Ekil falou estendendo a pequena para ele pegar.

-Mas...;

-Sorento, você sabe como eu fico quando estou de mau humor, não é?

Engolindo em seco e com muito cuidado, pegou Endora no colo, a pequena chorou ao ver-se distante do pai, mas logo acalmou-se, reconhecendo nos novos braços que a rodeavam.

-Pelo menos ela nasceu sob um signo bom e tranqüilo; Damyan comentou, surpreso com a serenidade da pequena, ninada por Sorento.

-Por quê? –o marina perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Merik é de escorpião, de vez em quando ele deixa Serenity e eu doidos, ele tem apenas um ano e meio e já me deixa aterrorizado com o que vai acontecer quando tiver quinze;

-É duro de acreditar que eles vão crescer um dia; Ekil falou com ar pensativo. –Por mim, Endora permaneceria pra sempre assim, pequenininha e frágil pra mim cuidar; ele comentou.

-Ekil meu caro, só em sonhos, mas acredite, pra antecipar suas dores de cabeça, imagine Endora com dezesseis anos, com uma infinidade de pretendentes a cortejando e pedindo a mão dela em casamento; Sorento provocou. –Sem contar que ela será uma ruiva deslumbrante, que deixara qualquer homem de quatro por ela;

-Nem pense numa coisa dessas, a minha garotinha não vai casar com qualquer um; Ekil se enfezou. –Não pretendo ser um homem das cavernas e dizer com quem ela tem que casar, mas se eu puder sugerir, acredite. Não será nenhum franguinho, muito menos algum velho tarado; ele completou veemente.

-Se um dia Endora me pedir ajuda para fugir de casa, acredite, eu não negarei; Damyan brincou. –Porque se daqui alguns anos Ekil continuar pensando assim, tenha certeza de que você vai conhecer o lado mais perverso dessa garota;

-Endora é um doce, não tem lado perverso; Ekil falou prontamente.

-Até os signos mais pacíficos tem tendências assassinas quando estão irritados; Sorento brincou, vendo a pequena acordar e rir quando começou a fazer-lhe festinha na barriga.

-Ah! Vocês estão me aborrecendo com essa história; o ex-imperador falou, rolando os olhos. –Sorento, pode ficar com ela um pouco?

-Claro; o marina respondeu. –Vou levá-la para dar uma volta;

-Tudo bem, apenas evite a praia, aquele ar salgado pode fazer mal a ela; Ekil falou, antes de se despedir dos dois e se afastar.

-Nunca vi alguém tão super protetor quanto Ekil; Damyan comentou.

-Ele tem seus motivos; o marina respondeu com ar sério, lembrando-se que por muito pouco uma tragédia não iria acontecer, se Ekil decidisse lutar contra Athena, sem saber que Tétis estava grávida.

-Bem, eu vou indo também, Serenity precisa descansar um pouco; ele comentou, referindo-se a esposa.

-No fim você não falou o que aconteceu com Merik; o marina falou.

-Ele só estava com cólica, mas até descobrirmos isso, Serenity quase entrou em pânico; Damyan respondeu sorrindo. –Até mais e bom passeio;

-Obrigado; Sorento respondeu, vendo-o se afastar.

**.II.**

Andavam pela beira da praia calmamente, graças a Carite, estava vestida normalmente agora, para não acabar sendo presa por atentado ao pudor generalizado por andar de maneira tão tranqüila pelas ruas, estando quase nua.

Oh povo complicado, era só um maiô, não precisava de tanto alarde; ela pensou, lembrando-se até mesmo do olhar chocado de Sorento. Se bem que, era divertido provocá-lo, ele fazia bem o tipinho serio e ponderado.

Mas a questão era que precisava se concentrar nos alunos e nas aulas que iriam dar em breve; Ariel concluiu, tentando varrer a imagem do marina de sua mente, mas parecia impossível, principalmente quando lembrou-se da forma amigável e familiar com que ele tratou a prima.

-Vocês já se conheciam? –Ariel perguntou voltando-se para a prima.

-Uhn?

-Você e Sorento; ela falou.

-Temos alguns amigos em comum; a jovem respondeu casualmente.

Logo chegaria o momento que teria de contar a verdade a prima sobre quem realmente era, mas enquanto esse dia não chegasse, teria de dar-lhe uma desculpa qualquer, mesmo que detestasse mentir a ela.

-Faz alguns anos que nos conhecemos, quando fui estudar na Áustria conheci o Sorento e descobrimos que ambos éramos gregos, ai eu volvei a viver aqui, depois de uns anos ele também voltou; ela justificou.

-Entendo; Ariel murmurou, passando a mão na frente dos olhos, com ar sonolento, ainda estava casada.

-É melhor apressarmos o passo, antes que você encoste em um poste e durma por aqui mesmo; a prima brincou.

-O pior é que eu não duvido que isso aconteça; Ariel falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aproximou-se do penhasco da praia do Cabo, aquela praia era magnífica a qualquer hora do dia, os últimos raios da tarde, caindo sobre si, emoldurando de maneira magnífica a cena.

Os longos cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam com o vento e os orbes de um azul tão intensos, como o céu num dia de tempestade, perscrutavam todo o local como se buscassem por alguém.

-Creio que Tétis não ficará nada feliz ao saber que está aqui; uma voz divertida soou atrás do antigo imperador;

-Ela vai entender; Ekil respondeu casualmente, voltando-se para trás e encontrando uma jovem de longas melenas tão verdes quanto esmeraldas.

-Então, o que queria falar comigo, Posseidon? –ela indagou, aproximando-se devagar, até parar bem próximo do penhasco.

-Parece que eles já se encontraram; o ex-imperador comentou.

-Eu sei; Anfitrite respondeu calmamente. –Faz parte do destino;

-Teve noticias de Afrodite? –ele indagou.

-Ainda esta quieta, mas isso não significa que ela também não saiba. Ouvi dizer que Anteros esta por perto; a imperatriz comentou. –Ele pode causar problemas;

-Não, ele sabe que isso iria acontecer mais hora menos hora;

-Entre saber e aceitar é um passo bem grande a se dar; ela falou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Mas vamos nos manter em alerta, detestaria ter de apelar para a ignorância com Afrodite, entretanto, as coisas já estão passando dos limites;

-Eu estive com Sorento quando chegou à praia, parecia bem... Embora não tivéssemos tido tempo de conversar; Ekil comentou.

-Carite também falou comigo, disse que os encontrou na praia, mas não sabe em que pé estão; Anfitrite comentou.

-Isso é o de menos, só não entendo porque essa sereia depois de tantos anos continua cuidando dela; ele falou confuso.

-Eu acho que Carite de alguma forma ainda se sente um pouco culpada por ter colaborado com Anteros, para acabar com Sorento. Naquela época ela estava tão furiosa por saber que um mortal ferira Ariel, principalmente depois de tudo que Afrodite fez, que não lhe passou pela cabeça que aquele era um risco que Ariel queria correr;

-Amor incondicional... Sabe, às vezes me pergunto se isso não é só uma utopia; Ekil falou distraidamente enrolando os dedos em uma mecha vermelha. –Somos seres tão egoístas que às vezes eu acho que isso não existe;

-Sim, mas também existe o poder de cometer um milagre com a força de vontade e o desejo de fazer a diferença. Por isso, não é assim tão impossível; Anfitrite respondeu sorrindo.

-Ouvi dizer que você vai embora para a Irlanda; ele falou com ar sério.

-É;

-Cansou-se da Grécia? –o jovem perguntou casualmente.

-Aqui é meu lar, mas dessa casa já obtive tudo de que precisava; Anfitrite falou. –Quero ampliar meus horizontes;

-Não consigo imaginar como; Ekil provocou.

-Para sua informação, lá não existem pessoas tão tapadas quanto você; ela rebateu mordaz. –Alias, ainda me pergunto como a Tétis foi gostar de você;

-Ah querida, isso definitivamente não é da sua conta; ele respondeu com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Puff; Anfitrite falou, rolando os olhos. –Mas pretendo me instalar na Irlanda, tenho alguns planos para aquele país;

-Como, por exemplo?

-Ouvi dizer que tem uma empresa que monopoliza o mercado de engenharia e transporte ferroviário; Anfitrite explicou.

-Não consigo ver aonde você se enquadra nisso; Ekil falou sério.

-Simples meu caro, como não pretendo reencarnar nessa Terra e ficar dando dores de cabeça para Athena como você, eu quero começar do zero; ela respondeu.

-Uhn?

-Quero trabalhar, fazer algo de útil e quem sabe um dia, ter minha própria empresa... Afinal, o mundo não pode viver apenas dos sonhos de Da Vinci, Newton e Edson; ela falou. –Esse mundo precisa de uma mulher no comando, antes que tudo virar uma balburdia;

-Não sei, isso não me parece uma idéia muito rentável; ele falou, para em seguida engolir em seco diante do olhar envenenado dela. –Quero dizer, até chegar lá serão muitos anos;

-Por isso pretendo continuar como está. Ninguém que me veja ira acreditar que sou... Então, não tenho porque me preocupar, alem do mais, tenho tudo planejado já para como proceder quando as pessoas repararem que não estou envelhecendo; ela falou animada.

-Se você quer assim; ele deu de ombros. –Só posso lhe desejar boa sorte;

-Obrigada; Anfitrite respondeu sorrindo. –A propósito, se algum dia precisar de algo, não hesite em entrar em contato comigo;

-Mas como vou saber onde você está?

-Estarei em Dublin, me procure pelo nome de Alexia Colfer e eu tenho meus métodos para chegar até você; ela completou.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Mande um abraço a Tétis e Endora por mim; Anfitrite falou se afastando. –Antes de partir vou dar um jeito em Afrodite, quanto a isso pode ficar tranqüilo; ela avisou antes de desaparecer.

**.III.**

Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa, espalhando as partituras sobre a mesma, precisava começar a planejar o que iria fazer. Carite já havia decidido que dividiriam o tempo do aluno com aulas praticas e teóricas.

Como a prima já tocava piano há muitos anos e havia feito conservatório em Viena, ela tinha uma estrutura maior para a teoria, enquanto ela, aprendera a tocar mais por ficar bisbilhotando do que estudando.

Sempre fora apaixonada por instrumentos musicas, dos quais a flauta era sua preferida. Por sorte, conhecera uma das garotas do colégio que tocava de maneira encantadora e ela lhe ensinara o necessário para que aprendesse o resto sozinha sem ter dificuldades.

Algumas vezes na festa de ano novo ou no natal se apresentara com a prima no teatro da acrópole e na casa de alguns amigos mais abastados. Não era normal naquela época as mulheres se rebelarem e quererem ser independentes, por isso, algumas portas acabaram se fechando.

Mas como dizem por ai, quando uma porta se fecha, uma infinidade de janelas se abre. E era com isso que contavam agora, com as amizades verdadeiras e o apoio dos outros para seguirem adiante com aquele projeto.

-É melhor ir descansar, deixe para ver isso amanhã; Carite falou parando atrás da jovem que começou a bocejar.

-Mas...;

-Nada de mais, ande logo; a sereia falou impaciente.

-Ta certo, eu já vou; Ariel respondeu ficando emburrada.

Seguiu com a jovem pelo largo corredor, antes de subirem um lance de escada de madeira.

-Boa noite; Carite falou seguindo para seu próprio quarto.

-Pra você também; Ariel respondeu, mas antes que pudesse entrar viu a prima parar e voltar-se para ela.

-Ah! Sonhe com os anjos... Ou se preferir, só com o Sorento; ela falou em tom de provocação, entrando rapidamente no quarto.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se, antes de entrar no seu. A prima definitivamente sabia como lhe deixar constrangida; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Mas se pudesse escolher, não seria nada mal sonhar com ele; Ariel pensou, com um finos sorriso nos lábios.

**Continua...**


	3. Afrodisíaco

**.::Um Encanto de Sereia::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Emmus, Ariel, Ariel (**_**De Siren**_**) são criações minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 3: Afrodisíaco.**

**.I.**

Suspirou profundamente, enquanto virava uma página da partitura, uma semana já havia se passado desde aquele primeiro encontro e simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada que não fosse no jovem de melenas azuladas, quase prateadas, que vagava por sua mente a cada segundo.

Balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, devolveu o violino ao estojo, sempre tivera paixão por flautas, mas com o tempo aprendera há diversificar um pouco e começara a tocar outros instrumentos como violino e arriscar alguma coisa no piano.

Não era tão boa quanto Carite, mas não iria desistir de aprender enquanto pudesse.

-Nossa, que cara é essa? –a jovem de melenas esverdeadas perguntou, enquanto entrava na sala de musicas, com uma bandeja com xícaras de chá nas mãos.

-Uhn? –Ariel murmurou. Voltando-se para ela.

-Não me diga... Ainda pensando no Sorento; Carite perguntou em tom de provocação.

-Hei! –ela falou indignada.

-E não é verdade? –a marina falou, colocando a bandeja sobre o tampo do piano. –Vamos, é melhor tomar alguma coisa, tenho notado que você não anda se alimentando direito;

-Só ando sem fome; Ariel respondeu, pegando uma das xícaras. –Não é nada de mais;

-Sei... Sei; ela balbuciou, gesticulando displicente, como se dissesse que definitivamente não acreditasse nela.

-Mas me diz, onde esteve toda a manhã? –a jovem perguntou, mudando de assunto.

-Fui até o conservatório no centro falar com as meninas do coral; Carite respondeu.

-Nossa, elas já estão se preparando para o Natal; Ariel comentou, lembrando-se que dentro em breve as festas iriam começar.

-...; a marina assentiu. –Esse ano, a família Sollo irá patrocinar as festas no conservatório e o coral fará uma apresentação especial na festa de fim de ano, na mansão da família; ela explicou.

-Entendo; a jovem murmurou pensativa.

-E Ellen quer que estejamos lá; Carite continuou, referindo-se a representante do coral e 'musa da música' nas horas vagas.

-Por quê? –Ariel perguntou surpresa.

-Ela disse que quer que façamos parte da orquestra que acompanhara o coral;

-...; ela assentiu pensativa.

-Você não parece muito animada; Carite comentou, vendo-a desviar o olhar para algum ponto neutro na sala.

-Não é nada... Só que...; Ariel começou. –Você sabe, não sou nenhuma adoradora dessas festas que envolvem famílias e parentes chatos; ela explicou.

-Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer nada de mais; a marina falou, abraçando-a pelos ombros, com ar solidário. –Você vai ver;

-Se você diz; ela balbuciou.

Não queria preocupar a prima, mas realmente não achava que aquela era uma boa idéia. Festas familiares sempre causaram uma certa apreensão em si, principalmente quando era obrigada a esquivar-se de primos tarados, ou algum pretendente almofadinha que sua mãe arrumava.

Por sorte não precisava se preocupar integralmente com isso esse ano, mas ainda sim, gato escaldado, tem medo de água fria; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro, levando a xícara de chá aos lábios.

-Alem do mais, Sorento vai estar lá; Carite completou, vendo-a imediatamente cuspir tudo que acabara de beber, ficando escarlate em seguida. –Sabia que estava interessada nele; ela completou com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Hei! Isso foi golpe baixo; Ariel falou indignada, tentando conter o rubor na face, mas o mesmo aumentava a cada segundo.

-Ponto pra mim; a prima brincou antes de colocar a própria xícara de volta a bandeja. –Mas vamos trabalhar, Ellen pediu que montássemos uma composição para a festa, com alguns solos e como é daqui a três dias, precisamos correr;

-Droga; Ariel resmungou, dando um leve tapa na testa.

-O que foi?

-Esqueci de comprar os presentes; ela falou, como se só agora houvesse pensado nisso. Mal havia montado a árvore de natal devido a correria com o projeto das aulas, que esquecera-se completamente do resto.

-Então, aproveite o resto da tarde e começamos amanhã com isso; Carite falou calmamente.

-Tem certeza? –ela perguntou incerta.

-Vai lá; a amazona falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Obrigada; Ariel falou sorrindo, antes de dar-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e se afastar as pressas. Quem sabe conseguiria chegar ao centro de Atenas e sobreviver a toda a agitação que o mesmo oferecia naquela semana que as festas iriam começar.

**.II.**

Andou pelas ruas, tentando segurar aquela infinidade de sacolas. Bufou aborrecido, oh hora que resolvera ajudar Ekil... De novo. Era melhor começar a cobrar por consultoria, porque onde já se viu, não saber o que vai comprar para a própria esposa; ele pensou, indignado.

Passou por diversas lojas, quase sendo atropelado pelas pessoas, enquanto tentava encontrar uma forma de resolver aquele problema. Os presentes que eram sua prioridade já estavam comprados, mas os de Ekil que eram seu maior problema.

Olhou a lista em sua mão novamente, quantas vezes já fizera isso só naquele dia, não tinha a menor idéia, isso porque estavam a três dias do natal. Oh época difícil, pelo menos ele conseguira com a esposa de Damyan que decorasse a mansão e ajudasse Tétis a preparar tudo em tempo.

Com o fim das batalhas ninguém ao menos havia pensando nas festas de fim de ano, alias, era realmente um milagre que houvessem sobrevivido. Então, o melhor que podiam fazer era comemorar, mesmo que em muitas outras casas, o clima fosse de luto.

Virou rapidamente uma rua, mal tendo tempo de desviar, quando alguém bateu contra si, fazendo o mesmo percurso.

-Desculpe; Sorento falou, enquanto abaixava-se para recolher as sacolas que caíram.

-Eu é quem peço desculpas;

Imediatamente deteve os movimentos, erguendo a cabeça em direção daquela voz. Ou era muita coincidência, ou o destino estava tecendo por eles; ele pensou, deparando-se com um par de orbes violeta a sua frente.

A jovem pareceu corar ao reconhecê-lo também, entretanto, sentia que aquele olhar de reconhecimento dizia mais coisas, como se o tempo que houvessem levado para se encontrar novamente não fosse apenas uma semana e sim, séculos.

-Deixe que eu ajude; Ariel falou com a voz um tanto quanto tremula, enquanto começava a recolher as sacolas que ele derrubara.

-Obrigado; Sorento respondeu, enquanto desviava o olhar para a sacola que iria pegar, até que suas mãos se tocaram como por acidente, mas o suficiente para dar-lhes a sensação de que uma corrente elétrica houvesse passado por seus corpos.

-Por nada; ela respondeu sorrindo, antes de se levantar rapidamente e lhe entregar as sacolas. -Bem, me desculpe novamente;

-Não foi nada, quem sabe não foi obra do destino nos encontramos; ele falou casualmente.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou surpresa.

-Você está ocupada? –ele acrescentou rapidamente.

-Apenas tentando comprar os presentes atrasados, com a correria da escola eu acabei esquecendo e deixando tudo pra última hora; Ariel respondeu sorrindo.

-Ahn! Se não for lhe incomodar, você poderia me ajudar? –o marina perguntou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu dando de ombros. –Mas para o que exatamente você quer ajuda?

-Na verdade, Ekil me pediu ajuda para comprar um presente, porque ele é uma negação nesse tipo de coisa, mesmo que o presente seja para a própria esposa; Sorento explicou.

-Entendo! Realmente... Você sozinho, não iria conseguir encontrar nada mesmo; Ariel provocou.

-Hei! –Sorento falou indignado.

-Desculpe querido, mas essa é a verdade. Alguns homens definitivamente não prestam para comprar presentes para as mulheres; ela brincou. –Já outros, nada que um laço vermelho não resolva;

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Nada não, mas vamos logo. Antes que sejamos atropelados na calçada mesmo; ela adiantou-se, atravessando a rua e esperando ser seguida por ele.

Realmente, poderia não saber escolher um presente, mas um laço vermelho em baixo do pescoço e uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos, poderiam cometer um milagre; ela pensou, rindo.

-Do que esta rindo? –Sorento perguntou curioso.

-Estava pensando se a esposa desse seu amigo não gosta de chocolate? –Ariel perguntou, decidindo desviar o assunto, ele não iria gostar nem um pouco de saber sobre seus fetiches com laços vermelhos e vinho.

-Tétis não é nenhuma viciada, mas gosta; o marina respondeu, ainda tentando adivinhar o que ela estava tramando.

-Uhn! Então, já sei como lhe ajudar; ela falou, puxando-o para uma loja de doces no final da rua, quase fazendo-o derrubar as coisas pelo caminho.

**.III.**

Os orbes acinzentados, quase prateados brilharam intensamente, enquanto o tridente dourado aos poucos reduzia de tamanho seguindo as influências de seu cosmo.

Qualquer mortal veria aquilo como algo assombroso, mas essa seria sua nova forma agora. Colocou-o delicadamente entre as melenas esverdeadas, como se fosse um pente.

Andou uma última vez pelo santuário do mar, seu tempo ali estava chegando ao fim, alias, chegara há muitos anos antes, entretanto optara por ficar um pouco mais, na esperança de poder encaminhar tudo que estava pendente.

Agora só havia um problema que precisava resolver antes de ir, mas esse, seria o menor de todos; ela pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Desceu as escadarias do templo, aproximando-se da lamina vencedora, os pilares que sustentavam os sete mares haviam sido restaurados por si há pouco mais de uma semana. Parecia que estava destinada a concertar todas as besteiras que aquele idiota fazia, mas pelo menos agora, ele estava bem com Tétis como era para ser desde o inicio.

Aproximou-se da porta que lhe dava passagem para dentro, um pequeno altar elevava-se do chão e varias correntes pendiam das paredes prendendo algo, ou melhor, alguém ali dentro.

-Anfitrite, você vai pagar caro por isso; Afrodite berrou, tentando soltar-se.

-Cale-se Afrodite; a divindade falou, antes de encostar-se confortavelmente numa das paredes de pedra.

Afrodite forçou as correntes, mas nem com seu cosmo conseguiria soltar os grilhões que prendiam seus braços e a obrigavam a ficar imóvel dentro da câmara. Estava presa ali e com certeza ninguém viria em seu socorro.

Anteros! Quem sabe ele viesse, precisava de uma forma de chamar o filho, daqueles cinco emprestáveis, ele era o único fiel a si; ela pensou, quase sorrindo com isso, entretanto tal pensamento se desfez em sua mente ao ver uma forma esguia surgir ao lado de Anfitrite.

-Anteros; ela falou chocada.

-Como vai mamãe? –o deus do amor falou lançando-lhe um olhar frio.

-Me tire daqui Anteros; Afrodite pediu.

-Não adianta pedir Afrodite, Anteros não esta aqui para lhe libertar; Anfitrite falou com ar frio.

-Ariel e Sorento estão bem agora e você não vai impedi-los de ficarem juntos; Anteros falou, taxativo. –Nós não vamos permitir;

-Seu traidor; ela berrou, com os orbes verdes tomados de ira.

-Não fui eu quem dei as costas para a sanidade, mamãe; Anteros falou, sério.

-Não seja idiota, acha mesmo que acredito que você esta ajudando os outros, contra mim? –a deusa do amor falou debochada. –Não se esqueça Anteros, que se eu sou egoísta, você tem a quem puxar;

-Não me compare a você; ele falou com os orbes dourados cintilando uma chama azulada.

-Ah sim querido, você não é o santo que se pinta. É tão egoísta quanto eu. Não negue; ela provocou. –Acha que acredito que o que você mais quer é fazê-los ficarem juntos... Não, eu lhe conheço Anteros, alias, sei muito bem que para nós não existe amores incondicionais, somente os possessivos, que pertencem apenas a nós;

-Você esta errada; ele falou, começando a perder a calma.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro Afrodite; Anfitrite falou, colocando-se entre eles.

Mesmo Anteros estando certo sobre o que queria, não queria correr riscos, sozinha conseguia dar conta de Afrodite, mas se Anteros sucumbisse à lavagem cerebral da mãe, teria sérios problemas.

-E quem é você para falar isso? –ela debochou.

-Anteros, vamos acabar logo com isso, sim; a imperatriz falou com ar aborrecido, decidindo não dar mais créditos a Afrodite e ignorá-la era sempre o melhor remédio.

-O que vão fazer? –ela perguntou assustada ao ver surgir nas mãos do filho um arco negro, cuja seta prateada cintilava uma energia poderosa.

-Esta na hora de dormir Afrodite; Anfitrite falou. –Por um bom tempo;

-Vocês não vão se livrar de mim; ela berrou, descontrolada.

-Bons sonhos, mamãe; Anteros falou antes de disparar.

Ela tinha razão, aquela simples flecha não seria capaz de detê-la por muito tempo, mas o selo de Anfitrite sobre a lamina vencedora e o lacre de sua flecha, seriam o suficiente para garantir pelo menos uns bons cinco anos mortais de paz ao casal. Agora o resto, estava nas mãos deles conquistar.

Abaixou o arco, a flecha fora lançada num tiro certeiro, aos poucos sentiu o cosmo da mãe se apagar e o corpo ceder entre as correntes. Viu uma nevoa esverdeada envolve-la e mantê-la suspensa do altar.

Voltou-se para a imperatriz, vendo que tal cosmo vinha dela. As correntes pareciam folgadas em seus pulsos, mas ele bem sabia que mortal algum teria o poder de solta-la, já que fora o próprio Hefésto a confeccionar os elos.

Suspirou pesadamente, porque depois de tantos séculos, Afrodite ainda insistia em azucrinar o casal. Já bastava ele mesmo que vivia se torturando pelas besteiras que fizera, ainda tinha que lidar com a mãe inconseqüente.

-Ela pode ser poderosa Anteros, pode ser também uma deusa, mas como qualquer mortal pode sucumbir à inveja e a frustração; Anfitrite falou, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Não entendo? –ele murmurou, enquanto a acompanhava para fora da lamina vencedora.

-No inicio ela foi obrigada a casar-se com Hefésto, mas tornou a vida dele um verdadeiro inferno. Quis tanto Ares, que moveu terra e céus para tê-lo, para depois jogar tudo para o alto e dar o desafio como ganho;

-Pensei que pelo menos ele, ela amasse; Anteros falou num sussurro, sem esconder a decepção.

-A maneira dela... Ela ainda o ama, mas Ares têm a própria vida e não é novidade que o que ele sentia por sua mãe fosse apenas passageiro. Quem ele ama realmente é Aurora; Anfitrite falou, vendo o olhar surpreso dele. –Todos têm a outra metade, até você... Mas precisa ter paciência para encontrá-la... Entretanto Afrodite preferiu se deixar iludir pela dor e desejo de vingança, apenas por causa da inveja e esqueceu-se do que realmente importa na vida;

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente.

-Mas um dia quem sabe as coisas não sejam diferentes para ela, mas por hora, é melhor irmos;

-Vai mesmo partir, tia? –ele perguntou.

-É necessário; ela respondeu em meio a um suspiro.

-Por quê?

-Porque meu tempo aqui já chegou ao fim, quero viver coisas diferentes... Depois de muito tempo, percebi que não quero mais ser emocionalmente dependente de ninguém e sim, viver minha vida até o limite, sem preocupações ou arrependimentos; Anfitrite respondeu sorrindo. –Por isso vou para a Irlanda;

-Boa sorte, então;

-Obrigada; ela falou, antes de vê-lo desaparecer.

Elevou seu cosmo, lacrando a entrada da lamina vencedora. Se fosse possível faria aquele lacre durar pelo menos um século, mas a única que tinha autorização para criar esse tipo de lacre era Athena e no momento, não queria um confronto com Caos por causa disso.

Então, teria que contar com o destino agora, que permitisse que Sorento e Ariel aproveitassem bem aqueles cinco anos, antes da guerra começar.

**.IV.**

Observou-a andar calmamente e com desenvoltura pelas ruas. Ainda bem que Atenas não era como Londres, ou alguma outra cidade inglesa onde as mulheres eram obrigadas a andarem com damas de companhia, porque não seria nada agradável saber que estavam sem vigiados e não poder conversar com ela sem ter de usar todos aqueles decoros patéticos dos ingleses.

Viu-a virar-se em sua direção, os longos cabelos negros esvoaçaram levemente, fazendo a franja cair sobre os orbes violeta. O vestido branco, com delicadas estampas florais, parecia emoldurar com perfeição as curvas esguias.

Era impossível ignorar aquela jovem, ela simplesmente tinha o poder de lhe fazer esquecer de si mesmo quando a olhava. A si e o resto do mundo.

-Terra chamando Sorento; Ariel falou passando a mão na frente de seus olhos.

-Uhn! – ele murmurou, piscando.

-Você estava tão longe; ela comentou, parando a seu lado, só agora se dando conta de que estava andando rápido de mais e ele estava ficando para trás.

-Desculpe, acabei me distraindo; o marina falou, dando um baixo suspiro. Era melhor ser mais discreto.

-Tudo bem, mas vamos, a loja esta logo ali; Ariel falou, enlaçando-lhe o braço e puxando-o consigo. –Você disse que ela gosta de chocolates, não?

-...; ele confirmou com um aceno.

-Bom, eu tenho algumas idéias, mas precisamos ver se eles têm tudo, ou teremos de procurar em outras lojas; ela falou, assim que entraram.

O cheiro forte de cacau chegou de maneira embriagante até eles, olhou em volta vendo varias prateleiras repletas de barras, bombons e garrafas de licor. Para alguém viciado, aquele era o paraíso; ele pensou.

-Boa tarde; Ariel falou, procurando chamar a atenção de algum vendedor.

-Boa tarde; um rapaz de melenas azuladas respondeu, saindo de trás do balcão. –E que posso ajudá-los? –ele indagou, lançando um olhar interessado a jovem.

-Estamos procurando alguns chocolates; Ariel começou, mal notando o olhar envenenado que Sorento lançava ao rapaz. –Vocês vendem chocolate com pimenta?

-Claro e todos os outros do tipo afrodisíaco também; ele respondeu, com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Como? –Sorento perguntou voltando-se para a jovem, um tanto quanto chocado.

-Você não disse que era para a esposa do seu amigo? –Ariel perguntou, calmamente como se falasse com uma criança.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Então, não sei quem foi, se foi Freud ou Sade, mas isso não importa; a jovem falou, gesticulando despretensiosamente. –Mas é cientificamente provado que chocolate pode ser tão bom quanto sexo e deve ser realmente verdade já que existem tantos viciados em cacau por ai. E já que ela é casada, talvez não vá se importar de jogar um pouco mais de fogo nessa relação; ela falou calmamente.

Abrir um buraco no chão e se jogar lá dentro era pouco para o marina que estava mais vermelho do que os cabelos de Ekil. Entretanto, Ariel não parecia ter percebido, ou decidiu ignorar, enquanto voltava-se para o vendedor e pedia que ele fizesse uma cesta com algumas coisas a mais, para presente.

-Só um momento; ele falou afastando-se.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? –Sorento perguntou num sussurro nervoso.

-Qual o problema? –Ariel perguntou, voltando-se para ele, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha sem entender o porquê daquele alarde.

-Como, qual o problema? Você ainda pergunta? –ele resmungou, indignado.

-Não leio pensamentos para saber do que você esta reclamando, então seja mais especifico; ela falou, com os orbes serrando-se de maneira perigosa.

-Aquilo que você disse; Sorento falou pausadamente.

-Sobre sexo e chocolate? –ela perguntou casualmente, vendo-o ficar ainda mais vermelho. –O que tem? –a jovem perguntou rindo. –Vai dizer que você n-...;

-Não é sobre isso que estou me referindo, mas já que tocou no assunto, esse não é o tipo de coisa que uma 'dama' deveria dizer, principalmente na frente de um h-...;

-Homem? –ela o cortou, lançando-lhe um olhar perigoso dos pés a cabeça. –Acho que você deve estar um pouco desinformado, isso é compreensível até. Mas vamos colocar alguns pingos nos 'is' aqui;

-Do que esta falando?

-De onde vem os bebes? –ela perguntou a queima roupa.

-Oras, isso é pergunta que se faça? –Sorento falou ainda mais fulo da vida.

-Vamos combinar que é mero folclore o lance da cegonha, então, você acha que as pessoas fazem como para repovoar o mundo? –ela continuou, como se conversasse com uma criança.

-Isso não vai nos levar a lugar algum; ele bufou. Céus, nem Ekil conseguia lhe deixar tão constrangido como aquela garota, ela simplesmente não pensava para falar. Como pode?

-Pelo contrario, meu caro; Ariel falou sério. –Aposto que você esta acostumado com aquele tipo de mulher que diz 'sim senhor' para tudo que você fala; ela falou, cutucando-lhe o peito, com o indicador de forma acusadora. –Mas acredite, existem mais mulheres com cérebros do que homens que pensem com a cabeça...; a jovem falou, aproximando-se perigosamente. –De cima; ela completou de maneira nem um pouco casta.

-Oras...;

-Se vocês vão realmente começar uma guerra dos sexos, não querem pelo menos provar alguns chocolates antes? –o vendedor sugeriu, surgindo no balcão com uma bandeja com alguns tabletes dentro.

Ariel bufou, afastando-se, não sem antes lançar um olhar envenenado ao marina, como se dissesse 'isso ainda não acabou, daqui a pouco começa o segundo round'.

-Obrigada; ela falou, lançado um sorriso gentil ao vendedor que afastou-se logo em seguida para recolher algumas barras da prateleira para colocar na cesta.

-Isso não vai dar certo; Sorento resmungou a seu lado, enquanto pegava um tabletinho de chocolate da bandeja.

-Vai se você parar de ser machista e ficar reclamando; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Não sou machista; ele falou ofendido.

-Não é o que parece, alias, você parece o tipo que entra em pânico quando encontra uma garota que fala o que pensa; ela comentou casualmente, recostando-se no balcão, ficando de frente para ele.

-Hei! Eu não-...;

-Você sabe que sim; ela o cortou calmamente.

Rolou os olhos, será que ela tinha sempre que ter a ultima palavra? –ele se indagou, suspirando pesadamente. A verdade era que apenas não estava acostumado com isso, passara tanto tempo tendo de lidar apenas com homens que ficava difícil conversar com ela, principalmente quando aquela garota parecia não se importar nem um pouco com a opinião do coletivo sobre regras de comportamento em publico.

Respirou fundo, assim que engoliu o tabletinho, fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo a garganta ficar incrivelmente quente.

-Vai dizer que nunca comeu chocolate com pimenta? –Ariel perguntou, em tom divertido, ao vê-lo ficar muito vermelho.

Aos poucos sentiu o calor derivado da pimenta vermelha diminuir.

-Desculpem, esqueci de avisar que o confeiteiro aumentou a dose de pimenta nos bombons; o vendedor falou, enquanto colocava tudo sobre uma bancada de vidro e começava a montar a cesta.

-Tudo bem; Sorento respondeu num sussurro. Ariel balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Você precisa viver mais;

-Uhn! –ele murmurou confuso, voltando-se para ela. Vendo-a encostar-se no balcão e fitar-lhe de maneira curiosa e perscrutadora.

-Você precisa prestar mais atenção nas pessoas e ver que o mundo esta evoluindo;

Entreabriu os lábios para responder, entretanto palavra alguma saiu,

-Aqui está; o vendedor falou, terminando o arranjo e chamando-lhes a atenção em seguida.

-...; Sorento assentiu, indo pagar.

Quem sabe ela estivesse certa, precisava viver um pouco mais e olhar para os lados, mas nas últimas horas isso estava sendo muito difícil, principalmente porque seus olhos teimavam em recair sobre a jovem de melenas negras e sabia perfeitamente que não estava sendo nem um pouco discreto quanto a isso.

-Vamos; ele falou, pegando a cesta e deixando a loja.

-...; Ariel assentiu, seguindo-o.

**Continua...**


	4. Feliz Natal

**.::Um Encanto de Sereia::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Emmus, Ariel, Ariel (**_**De Siren**_**), Christian, são criações minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 4: Feliz Natal.**

**.I.**

Suspirou pesadamente, pela enésima vez estava tentando fazer o nó daquela gravata e nada. Logo todos os convidados estariam chegando e ele que fora gentilmente 'obrigado' a servir de _concierte_ por Ekil, estava tendo problemas com uma simples gravata.

Isso é claro, se fosse só a gravata que estivesse lhe fazendo caminhar nos limites do desespero; ele pensou, lembrando-se da conversa que ouvira acidentalmente entre Serenity e Tétis.

♥

Estavam terminando as decorações da casa quando um mensageiro chegou, deixando-lhes um recado.

-O que é? –Tetis perguntou, vendo que depois de ler rapidamente o conteúdo do bilhete, Serenity parecia muito mais animada.

-Recebi um recado de Ellen, do conservatório, as meninas vão tocar essa noite para nós; a jovem respondeu sorrindo.

-Uhn! Que bom; a marina comentou com ar pensativo.

-O que foi? –Serenity perguntou.

-Estive conversando com Ekil; Tétis falou. –Você sabe, nossos maridos não são nem um pouco normais; ela acrescentou com um olhar cúmplice. –E Ekil está preocupado com uma possível aparição relâmpago de Afrodite;

-Por causa daquela história com Sorento? –a jovem indagou.

Damyan seu marido já havia lhe deixado a par do assunto, para que ninguém fosse pego de surpresa, mesmo que o único desinformado da história fosse a parte interessada, no caso Sorento.

-...; a marina assentiu. –Ele me contou que aquela jovem, Ariel, estará presente hoje à noite, mas creio que ela não saiba da relação que Sorento tem conosco; ela explicou.

-Então temos que tomar cuidado com o que falamos por aqui e impedir que os demais falem alguma besteira; Serena sugeriu.

-Isso mesmo; Tétis concordou.

-Bom, agora que resolvemos isso, aonde vamos colocar as coroas de visgos? –Serenity indagou, voltando-se para a marina que abriu um largo sorriso, que faria até mesmo Ekil engolir em seco, com medo do que ela estaria pensando.

♥

Terminou a muito custo o nó, enquanto as palavras de Tétis ecoavam em sua mente. Seria apenas uma feliz coincidência uma das jovens musicistas que tocariam na mansão naquela noite, tivesse o mesmo nome da sereia que pescara, ou eram a mesma pessoa? –ele se indagou confuso.

Não sabia porque, mas a perspectiva da segunda opção ser a mais certa, lhe deixava com os nervos a flor da pele, porém nem isso lhe tirava a atenção de outro ponto que Tétis abordara.

Quem era a tal Afrodite que ela se referia?

**.II.**

A noite caia sobre a capital grega, muitas pessoas buscavam o conforto de seus lares, a espera das doze badaladas do relógio. A carruagem que fora designada para levá-las até a mansão deslizava com suavidade pela estrada.

Pela enésima vez, alisou a barra do vestido. Passara boa parte do dia procurando o que vestir, de preferência algo que não chamasse muito a atenção. Não duvidava que teria tanta sorte em não encontrar algum conhecido de sua família lá e definitivamente não queria conversas com estranhos.

-Acalme-se; Carite falou a seu lado, pousando a mão sobre a da prima, impedindo-a de alisar novamente o vestido bordô, que caia em varias camadas até os pés. Os cabelos normalmente lisos haviam ganhado cachos naquela noite, o que marcam ainda mais sua presença.

-Estou calma; Ariel falou com um sorriso nervoso.

Seria sempre assim, antes de qualquer apresentação, ficava aquela pilha de nervoso. Talvez isso nunca fosse mudar; ela pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Estamos chegando; Ariel comentou vendo as luzes da mansão através da janela.

-Os convidados ainda não devem ter chegado, então teremos tempo de nos prepararmos; Carite falou, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

-...; a jovem assentiu silenciosamente.

Embora não soubesse ao certo porque estava mais nervosa do que o comum, tentou se convencer de que era o fato de ser natal. Normalmente naquela época estava com os pais, esperando o relógio tocar e os brindes serem feitos por pessoas que nem ao menos conhecia. Mas isso parecia ter acontecido a tanto tempo e não a pouco mais de um ano e meio.

Se ao menos seus pais não tivessem chegado a extremos, não precisaria se afastar. Entretanto aquela era sua vida e não deixaria que outras mãos, que não as suas, governassem seu destino.

Mal notou quando a porta da carruagem se abriu e um pajem lhes estender a mão.

-Obrigada; Carite falou, sendo a primeira a descer.

Voltou sua atenção para o caminho que iriam seguir agora, procuraria deixar algumas lembranças de lado naquela noite, mesmo que fosse difícil; Ariel pensou seguindo a prima e o pajem que lhes acompanhava.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Os orbes prateados acenderam-se no meio da noite, enquanto com ar imponente ele atravessava o caminho de pedras até a entrada da mansão.

As roupas de caimento elegante davam um ar ainda mais refinado naquele homem tão singular em suas feições delicadas, porém firmes e decididas.

Os dedos longos e finos passaram entre as melenas azuis quase tão prateadas quanto o brilho pálido da lua. Os lábios bem desenhados curvaram-se em um sorriso cheio de promessas.

Não iria perder aquele natal por nada nesse mundo, alias, nem que o próprio Onipotente resolvesse dar o ar de sua graça ali, lhe impediria de garantir que as coisas sairiam certas dessa vez.

**.III.**

Desceu as escadas correndo assim que a porta se abriu. Maldita hora que caira na conversa de Ekil novamente para ajudar na organização de tudo. No final das contas o trabalho pesado sobrava sempre para si; Sorento pensou aborrecido.

Entretanto estancou nos último degrau ao ouvir o som dos passos que vinham da frente serem ofuscados pelo delicado som de um piano. Deixando-se guiar pela melodia viu-se no imenso salão de musicas onde um grupo de nove mulheres parecia se preparar para cantar e uma jovem estava de costas para si, tocando o piano.

Parou na porta, observando-a a distancia, mesmo dali, conseguia vez o queixo fino e delicado erguido quase numa posição de desafio, com movimentos seguros e precisos, as mãos da jovem corriam entre as teclas, até um de seus dedos sem querer escapar, prendendo-se entre duas ao mesmo tempo.

-Droga! –Ariel praguejou, batendo as duas mãos sobre as teclas provocando um som agudo que gerou protestos.

-Você estava indo bem; uma das jovens falou calmamente, com os orbes castanhos demonstrando uma tranqüilidade impressionante.

-Minha área é outra; a jovem respondeu levantando-se. –Carite, você assume agora, ele já está afinado o suficiente; ela avisou, voltando-se para a prima.

-Obrigada; a marina falou tomando o assento antes ocupado pela prima.

-Quando vocês vão abrir a escola? –uma das jovens indagou, distribuindo as partituras.

-Na segunda semana do ano novo; Ariel respondeu.

-Que pena, vamos perder nossas melhores musicistas; Euterpe falou.

-Vamos estar disponíveis para alguma eventualidade, caso vocês precisem; Carite comentou, já há anos faziam isso, sempre se ajudarem quando alguma apresentação relâmpago precisava ser feita.

-Ariel, você esta se especializando em que? –Tália indagou, porém viu a jovem colocar um pequeno estojo sobre o tampo do piano e abri-lo.

-Flauta; ela respondeu, retirando o instrumento dourado de dentro do estojo.

Mesmo de onde estava podia observá-la deslizar pelo salão como uma fada encantada, saída das histórias mirabolantes contadas pelo mundo, através das mãos dos irmãos Grim.

O vestido bordô caia sobre varias camadas, que quase tocavam o chão, mas mangas triangulares em estilo medieval, faziam apenas com que aquela imagem etérea dela se tornasse mais intensa.

Nenhuma das jovens havia se dado conta de sua presença ali, seria melhor assim, dessa forma teria mais tempo de observá-la.

Uma melodia suave ecoou pela sala quando os lábios da jovem tocaram a superfície fria da flauta. Por um momento seus olhos recaíram-se sobre o instrumento, desejando em um ínfimo momento ser ele o objeto de tamanha adoração daquela jovem, cujos orbes violeta serraram-se gradativamente, como se impulsionados pela melodia.

-Uma bela ninfa não? –uma voz indagou atrás de si.

Piscou seguidas vezes, até voltar-se para trás encontrando o olhar curioso de Ekil sobre si.

-Algum problema, Ekil? –Sorento indagou polidamente, não gostando nem um pouco da atenção dele sobre a jovem. Mesmo que Ekil estivesse muito bem casado com Tétis agora, não conseguia abandonar aquele desconforto diante dele, por saber que antes da marina, o ex-imperador era um Don Juan de mão cheia.

-Não, problema algum amigo; o jovem de melenas vermelhas respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Mas quem é ela?

-Ariel, prima de Carite; Sorento respondeu calmamente.

-Imagino que ela não sabia quem somos, não? –o ex-imperador indagou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

-Ao que tudo indica, não; o marina respondeu não gostando nem um pouco daquele sorriso.

-Bem, acho que vou deixá-lo agora. Preciso encontrar Tétis, ela levou Endora para ser trocada; ele comentou antes de se afastar.

Sorento assentiu, antes de voltar suas atenções para a jovem de melenas negras. Seria um bom momento para aproximar-se e se fazer notar, mas vozes na entrada lhe refrearam os pensamentos, fazendo-o mudar os planos e ir cumprimentar os recém chegados, já que Ekil, muito esperto, saira pela tangente na primeira oportunidade.

.**IV.**

A noite corria tranqüila, o coral das musas era mais do que perfeito e todos os convidados pareciam se deleitar com as melodias. Vez ou outra, elas se revezavam nos instrumentos, proporcionando peças diferentes a cada momento.

Afastou-se do tumulto causado pelas musas e buscou um lugar mais tranqüilo onde pudesse recobrar os ânimos, faltava pouco para a meia noite agora. Encontrou um das portas balcão abertas, que dava para uma sacada.

Atravessou um véu translúcido de seda e suspirou aliviada por todo aquele falatório que tomava conta do salão principal haver diminuído.

Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos, enquanto recostava-se nos balaústres de mármore. Aquela mansão era simplesmente um sonho, porém a vista que tinha da praia do Cabo dali, era espetacular e digna dos deuses.

-Boa noite; uma voz suave falou atrás de si.

Virou-se calmamente encontrando um par de orbes prateados sobre si, pareciam tão tranqüilos, que não foi capaz de recuar ante o leve torpor que sentiu.

-Boa noite; Ariel respondeu hesitante.

-Espero não estar incomodando, estava procurando um lugar tranqüilo; o rapaz falou, ameaçando se afastar.

-Não! Esta tudo bem; ela respondeu sorrindo. –Estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo;

-Ouvi a senhorita tocar; ele falou. –Permita-me dizer que suas melodias são excepcionais;

-Obrigada; Ariel respondeu, com a face levemente enrubescida diante do prateado intenso que os obres dele se tornaram.

-E se não for demasiada ousadia, poderia pedir-lhe uma dança? –o jovem de melenas azuis indagou.

-...; assentindo, Ariel tomou-lhe a mão que lhe era estendida e deixou-se guiar de volta ao salão.

A musica era suave, uma bela valsa tocada por Carite, mas isso era o de menos agora, enquanto todos os seus sentidos eram direcionados ao jovem.

-Acaso já nos conhecemos? –ela indagou curiosa, enquanto num movimento elegante ele tomava-lhe uma das mãos, colocando-a sobre seu ombro e aproximando-os.

-Quem sabe de outras vidas; ele respondeu de maneira enigmática. –Mas permita-me que eu me apresente... Me chamo Ártemis;

-Uhn! Então temos um caçador entre nós; Ariel brincou, enquanto era conduzida entre passos e rodopios pelo salão, ao ritmo da melodia.

-Vejo que a senhorita conhece o lado arcaico de nossa cultura; Ártemis falou casualmente.

-Não muito, apenas aprecio os contos da Idade de Ouro; a jovem respondeu sorrindo, ao referir-se ao significado do nome dele.

Ártemis, na mitologia grega não era apenas o nome da deusa caçadora, filha de Zeus e Leda, mas também no geral Ártemis significava caçador, o que no período da Idade de Ouro, representava alguém de grande sagacidade, iniciativa e coragem. Cujo espírito de liderança era pungente em todos os seus atos.

Embora em tempos atuais, com a chegada do período cristão, algumas coisas houvessem sido perdidas com o tempo e o nome houvesse se tornado uma referencia feminina, não era difícil encontrar algumas pessoas que se chamavam Ártemis sendo elas mulheres ou homens.

Já ouvira dizer que existiam até mesmo alguns homens que se chamavam Ariel, como ela. Embora fosse estranho ouvir isso na Grécia, na Itália o nome era unisex.

-E a senhorita, qual sua graça?

-Ariel!

-Como o anjo da tempestade; Ártemis falou com um olhar intenso.

-Digamos que minha mãe apreciava Shakespeare; a jovem respondeu, com um sorriso tímido.

-Acredita em destino, Ariel? –ele indagou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Sim! Acredito que nós somos os únicos capazes de criar nossos próprios caminhos; ela respondeu.

-Fico feliz que pense assim; Ártemis murmurou contra seu ouvido. –Posso lhe confidenciar um segredo, Ariel? –ele indagou.

Curiosa, ela assentiu, esperando-o continuar...

-Eu posso ver, o que pessoas comuns não conseguem enxergar; o jovem de melenas azuis falou num sussurro.

-Como assim? –a jovem indagou confusa.

-Eu posso ver, por exemplo, que num futuro não muito distante você será uma pessoa muito feliz, mas toda e qualquer felicidade que você vá sentir, tem de ser merecida e conquistada; Ártemis continuou. –Vejo também em seus braços uma criança com os mesmos olhos que os seus e um dom que marcara toda uma época;

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, num misto de surpresa e medo antes as palavras dele.

-Ela será conhecida por seus feitos e como você, terá uma importante missão para cumprir nessa terra; ele completou.

Ao longe ouviu uma badalada, porém foi como se o tempo houvesse parado. Aqueles olhos, aquele prateado. Eram mais do que familiares, mesmo que não conseguisse afirmar de onde já os conhecia. Não conseguia entender ao certo o que ele queria dizer com tudo aquilo, porém um arrepio de alerta ativou seus sentidos, deixando-lhe atenta para qualquer coisa que viesse.

-Obrigado pela dança, Ariel; Ártemis falou assim que pararam.

Todos do salão aos poucos reuniam-se esperando os últimos minutos para a meia-noite.

Foi com surpresa que o viu inclinar-se sobre si, afastando os fios negros que caiam sobre seus olhos, antes de pousar um beijo suave no alto de sua testa.

Ártemis afastou-se rapidamente, perdendo-se em meio à multidão, caminhou pelo salão, afastando-se do tumulto, até parar sobre alguns degraus que lhe levariam até outro pavimento do salão.

O relógio tocou uma, duas, três vezes... Repetindo o som por outras nove. Meia-noite finalmente.

-Feliz natal; uma voz conhecida falou a seu lado.

Virou-se encontrando um par de orbes rosados sobre si, assustou-se. Sorento! Ele estava ali o tempo todo? Como não o vira antes?

-Feliz natal; Ariel respondeu hesitante.

-Ai que fofo; a voz de Tália chamou-lhes a atenção.

Ao mesmo tempo os dois viraram-se em direção a musa, quando notaram o que ela realmente apontava. Os olhares subiram, chegando até o batente da porta, onde uma das doze coroas de visgo espalhadas pela casa, estava. E como dizia a tradição...

-Ahn! Bem...; Sorento começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

A idéia inicial ao avista-la, era espantar aquele almofadinhas que estava com ela e que lhe atrapalhara duas vezes, impedindo-o se ir falar com Ariel, mas quando a vira ali, parada naqueles degraus, iluminada pelos archotes de luzes vermelhas que apenas ressaltavam sua beleza, foi incapaz de prestar atenção no resto do mundo e principalmente de pensar se estariam ou não, parando em baixo de um visgo.

-Crianças, não esqueçam da tradição; alguém falou do meio da multidão que trocava cumprimentos.

Virou-se para a jovem, encontrando sobre si os orbes violeta indagadores, porém seus olhos pousaram rapidamente sobre a face levemente corada.

-Não precisamos fazer isso; Sorento falou cauteloso.

-É a tradição; Ariel respondeu, não parecendo nem um pouco preocupada. –A menos que você se importe?

-...; negou freneticamente com um aceno.

-Então, não tem porque se preocupar; ela falou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Se você diz; Sorento murmurou, aproximando-se lentamente da jovem.

Pensou vê-la recuar um passo, mas tentou ignorar tal pensamento, afinal, fora ela mesma a dar a entender que aquilo não era um problema. Mesmo porque, era só um beijo.

Tocou-lhe a face delicadamente, deixando a ponta dos dedos correm com suavidade até o colo, prendendo-se entre uma mecha negra que terminava sobre o ombro.

A face antes tão alva quanto neve ganhou um leve tom rosado, contrastando com o bordô do vestido e o vermelho dos lábios.

Os braços buscaram as curvas sinuosas com cautela, antes de aproximá-la de si, aconchegando-a no calor de seu corpo. Ouviu-a suspirar e roçou-lhe os lábios ainda entreabertos.

Foi como se estivessem revivendo aquele momento no veleiro. A tranqüilidade do mar, o cheiro de maresia e o farfalhar do vento nas velas. O tempo parecia ter congelado quando por fim seus lábios se tocaram.

O que na mente de ambos deveria ser o mais certo, afastaram-se rapidamente, foi imediatamente ignorando. Aquela sensação de saudade envolveu-lhes de maneira abrasadora, que aquele leve toque tornou-se insuficiente.

Sentia-se como um andarilho perdido pelas estradas, que finalmente encontrara pouso em braços acolhedores que agora circundavam seu pescoço. O calor emanado por toque tão singelo foi capaz de enviar a mais pura sensação de felicidade para seu coração.

Um tremor intenso correu por seu corpo ao senti-lo aprofundar o beijo, a mão que jazia sobre sua cintura, estreitou-se ainda mais, impedindo-a de recuar, se fosse realmente essa sua intenção.

Aconchegada em braços tão carinhosos, desejava apenas que o tempo parasse, porque agora, nada mais importa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Do alto da praia do Cabo, via a noite cair bela e estrelada sobre Atenas, não fazia muito tempo que deixara a casa da família Sollo, porém tudo que vira e sentira do ambiente, lhe davam a certeza de que as coisas poderiam acontecer direito dessa vez.

Ouviu-a tocar, incrível e maravilhosamente bem como sempre. Seus sentimentos eram tão transparentes que os sentia a cada nova extraída dos instrumentos.

Não mentira sobre tudo o que dissera a ela, pelo contrario, quando seus olhares se cruzaram, pode ver como seria dali para a frente, isto é, agora tudo dependia dos dois e ninguém mais; ele concluiu antes que sua imagem banhada pela lua desaparecesse, dando lugar a pequenos fragmentos luminosos e brilhantes como pó de estrelas.

Uma sombra saiu dentre as folhagens, longos cabelos dourados e orbes de mesmo tom, as asas brancas eram iluminadas pelo cálido brilho da lua.

-Apolo... Apolo... Você não aprende; a jovem murmurou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Mais séculos irão se passar e os mesmos erros serão cometidos, enquanto essas interferências não pararem;

-Acha mesmo que é apenas isso? –uma voz indagou atrás de si.

Num movimento gracioso, ela virou-se para trás, encontrando um par de orbes azuis a lhe fitar. Os cabelos eram longos e vermelhos, porém aquele não era Ekil... E ela sabia disso.

-Você sabe que sim, Christian! –Harmonia respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Alias, você mais do que ninguém deveria saber o que se é necessário para mudar o destino;

-Harmonia e seus enigmas; o cavaleiro comentou, parando ao lado dela. –Ainda me pergunto se tudo isso, no final das contas, não passa de mais um joguinho dos deuses; ele comentou, passando a mão levemente pelos fios vermelhos que caiam sobre seus olhos.

O porte era imponente e apenas sua presença chamava a atenção, ele impunha-se não por medo, mas respeito tal qual a posição que outrora possuía, exigia.

-O mundo da muitas voltas, meu caro Christian! Mas um dia chegara o momento que você poderá sentir isso sozinho; ela completou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Eu ainda vou descobrir se meu irmão teme mais a você, do que as Deusas do Destino; ele brincou.

-Cada família tem sua ovelha negra... Digamos que eu apenas, não concordo com as opiniões do coletivo; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Pelo menos dessa vez, posso dizer que sei o que é isso; Christian respondeu, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, displicente. –Na minha sou eu... Mas estou feliz que aquele idiota do meu irmão tenha se acertado com Tétis, se bem que... Convenhamos, eu sou muito mais bonito que ele; o geminiano completou com um sorriso matreiro que iluminava-lhe os intensos orbes azuis.

-Vou me abster do direito de permanecer em silencio; Harmonia respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto sorria.

O destino era algo incerto, como uma nevoa cinzenta, impossível de se agarrar. Poderia variar a qualquer instante e nem mesmo os deuses tinham poder suficiente de nadar contra a correnteza muitas vezes.

Sabia da preocupação de todos quanto aquela história, mas tudo aquilo iria se tornar novamente uma bola de neve, que no fim, ninguém teria o controle sobre o que as Deusas do Destino iriam reservar como ato final.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Feliz natal! – um pouquinho atrasado, mas a intenção é que vale.**

**Um forte abraço a todos e até a próxima...**

**Dama 9**


	5. Tempestade

**.::Um Encanto de Sereia::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Emmus, Ariel, Ariel (**_**De Siren**_**) são criações minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 5: Tempestade.**

**.I.**

Ouviram ao longe o choro infantil e afastaram-se rapidamente, a face em chamas, lábios entreabertos e o impulso de trocar um novo beijo pairou sobre eles. Fitou-a com um olhar brando e enevoado, tocando-lhe a face com suavidade, traçando linhas imaginarias sobre a pele acetinada.

-Feliz Natal; Sorento sussurrou, depois de alguns segundos.

-Feliz Natal; Ariel respondeu, sentindo os dedos dele entrelaçarem-se entre os seus, quando o mesmo puxou-a consigo para saírem da escadaria, buscando um local livre de curiosos.

**Hoje a noite andamos pelo infinito oceano**

**Travada na maré de emoções profundas**

Desceram a escada de pedra, que os levava as ruínas gregas próximo ao mar, a praia do Cabo. Existiam outras infinitas encostas que eram banhadas pelo Cabo, das quais, faziam parte o castelo da família Sollo, que existia há séculos, passado de geração a geração e o santuário de Athena, que ficava oculto por uma barreira mágica que impedia olhares despreparados a verem-na.

**Eu estou sentindo coisas que eu não entendo**

**Como eu desejo que você pegue minha mão**

A noite estava agradável e mesmo dali, conseguiam ver os fogos de artifício espocarem no céu, caiando sobre o castelo como uma chuva de estrelas cintilantes.

Andavam de mãos dadas, como se isso fosse algo a tanto esperado, mas comum entre eles. Uma comunicação feita por gestos, que transmitiam mais sentimentos do que as palavras podiam expressar.

-Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que lhe conheço a vida toda; o marina comentou, quando aproximaram-se de um agrupamento de pedras e sentaram-se, vendo as ondas calmas tocarem a areia da pequena ilhota.

-Talvez seja o destino; Ariel sussurrou, aninhando-se entre os braços dele.

**Eu tento falar mais meus bordos são silenciosos**

**Eu apenas desejo dizer o que isso significa**

**O que deve ser fácil de repente parece assim tão difícil**

Destino!

-Acredita mesmo em destino? –ele indagou apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro, enquanto a brisa suave e salgada do mar tocava-lhes a face com a ternura de um amante apaixonado.

-Acredito que tudo acontece por um motivo e que motivo seria esse se não o destino? –Ariel rebateu com um fino sorriso nos lábios. Mas a verdade é que nem mesmo ela tinha as respostas.

Algo vem entre nós e não pode ser disfarçado São estrelas ou lágrimas nos seus olhos? 

-Você já teve a impressão de passar a vida inteira esperando por alguém? –ela indagou num sussurro. –Temendo que essa pessoa jamais fosse chegar;

-...; Assentiu silenciosamente. –Mesmo que no último ano não tenha tido muito tempo de pensar sobre isso; ele falou.

-Porque diz isso? –Ariel indagou, sentindo-o ficar tenso.

**Apenas me abrace, mantenha-me mais próximo do que a noite **

**Eu preciso saber que você esta do meu lado**

-Nunca fui um santo Ariel; Sorento falou tentando manter-se calmo. Depois do dia em que se conheceram a vontade de contar a ela tudo tornou-se cada vez mais forte, como se isso fosse um teste a ser superado.

-Mas ninguém é perfeito Sorento; Ariel respondeu.

-Não, mas são poucos aqueles que vivem em meio a uma guerra entre deuses gregos pelo destino da humanidade; o marina falou.

-Você não esta se referindo aos lendários cavaleiros de Athena, está? –ela indagou voltando-se para ele, ainda entre seus braços.

**O amor é uma coisa poderosa **

**Que nunca pode ser negada **

**Mesmo entre a lua e o mar**

-Então já ouviu falar sobre os cavaleiros de Athena? –ele indagou surpreso.

-Minha prima sempre me contou histórias sobre eles, mas sempre achei um pouco difícil de acreditar, embora sempre tenha gostado delas; ela confessou.

-...; assentiu pensativo.

**O que eu fiz?**

Agora que chegara ali, não poderia retroceder. Pelo menos, ela iria saber que nem tudo que já ouvira eram lendas, mas a pior parte ainda não chegara.

-Eu sou um marina, Ariel... Não um cavaleiro de Athena; ele confessou.

-Um marina? –a jovem indagou confusa. –O que é um marina?

-É um cavaleiro, como os cavaleiros de Athena, mas convocado por Posseidon; Sorento explicou, vendo-a fitá-lo com curiosidade agora.

-Então todas as histórias; a jovem balbuciou pensativa. –Então você é como um cavaleiro de Athena, mas serve a Posseidon? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Mais ou menos; ele falou respirando pesadamente.

**Como eu a mereço?**

-Diferente dos cavaleiros de Athena, que lutam pela justiça e pela paz na terra, nós marinas, apenas obedecemos às ordens de Posseidon; Sorento falou vendo-a ficar séria, mas esperá-lo continuar. –Há pouco mais de um ano, Posseidon despertou num corpo mortal, decidido a enfrentar Athena, pela posse da Terra;

-Mas...; Ariel murmurou chocada com a revelação, mas ele acenou, pedindo para continuar.

**Pode ser assim? **

**Você sente o mesmo?**

-A longos séculos, ambas as divindades vem se enfrentam, quando a Terra ainda era muito jovem, o senhor dos deuses a entregou sob a proteção de Athena, alguns deuses não concordaram com isso, então, deu-se inicio as chamadas Guerras Santas, que acontecem a cada duzentos anos; Sorento falou fitando o mar com os orbes vagos, perdidos entre lembranças. –Cada divindade tem seu exercito de cavaleiros, dispostos a morrerem por suas causas. Athena protege essa Terra com afinco, impedindo que deuses como Posseidon e Hades, a levem a destruição;

-Mas você luta em nome de Posseidon? –ela falou confusa.

-Há pouco mais de um ano, uma batalha foi travada na praia do cabo, aqui mesmo onde estamos; ele falou, indicando as ruínas e o castelo. -Abaixo das águas dessa praia, fica o templo submerso de Posseidon, conhecido como o Santuário do Mar;

**Você deve acreditar que eu estou falando do meu coração**

**Sem você meu mundo fica distante**

-Cavaleiros de Athena contra os sete generais marinas de Posseidon; Sorento falou em tom pensativo. –Mas por uma grande ironia do destino, não houve derramamento de sangue;

-Como assim? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Ekil desistiu de levar isso adiante; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Lorde Ekil, então ele...; Ariel balbuciou surpresa. Lembrava-se do jovem senhor de melenas vermelhas lhe cumprimentar mais cedo, mas em nenhum dos seus sonhos mais loucos o imaginou como a reencarnação de uma lendária divindade, que renascera nos tempos atuais para destruir o mundo.

-Ele desistiu ao saber que Tétis estava grávida; Sorento respondeu, esclarecendo-lhe as duvidas. –Nenhum de nós queria essa guerra, mesmo porque é insano levar algo tão estúpido adiante, quando era evidente que estávamos em desvantagem; ele explicou. –Mas as Deusas do Destino resolveram intervir, nos fazendo escolher outro caminho no último minuto;

-Porque esta me contando isso? –Ariel indagou com a voz um tanto quanto tremula.

-Não sei; ele respondeu sinceramente. –Só gostaria que soubesse;

**Algo vem entre nós e não pode ser disfarçado**

**Deixe me secar as lagrimas dos teus olhos**

**Apenas me abrace, mantenha-me mais próximo do que a noite**

**Eu preciso saber que você está do meu lado**

**O amor é uma coisa poderosa**

**Que nunca pode ser negada**

**Mesmo entre a lua e o mar profundo**

**.II.**

De uma das sacadas, observava a noite, os orbes azuis pareciam vagar sobre as águas do mar e as estrelas cintilantes, quando sentiu um par de braços fortes envolverem-lhe a cintura e suas costas aninharam-se no peito do marido.

-Em que esta pensando? –Ekil perguntou, apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro.

-Olhe; ela sussurrou, indicando dois pontinhos na praia.

-Aquele é o Sorento? –ele falou um tanto quanto surpreso.

-Não fique surpreso, você sabia que mais hora menos hora eles iriam se encontrar; Tétis falou sorrindo. –Eles ficam tão bonitinhos juntos; ela brincou.

-Só eles? –Ekil falou fazendo biquinho.

-Seu bobo; a jovem falou rindo.

-Culpa sua, você me deixa mal acostumado; ele se defendeu com o olhar mais inocente que conseguiu. –Mas falando serio, é bom vê-los juntos, principalmente agora que aquela louca da Afrodite esta fora do páreo;

-O que aconteceu com ela? –Tétis indagou vendo o olhar serio dele.

-Não sei exatamente, mas tenho certeza que alguém andou intervindo; Ekil comentou omitindo a parte em que conversara com Anfitrite sobre isso. Não estava mentindo para a esposa, mas conseguia imaginar que Tétis não iria gostar de saber que, apesar de tudo, os dois ainda se falavam.

-Espero que eles sejam felizes, pelo menos pelo tempo que lhes foi conferido; Tétis falou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. –Sabe, ainda acho difícil aceitar que tudo vai se repetir novamente daqui a duzentos anos;

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-As guerras vão começar, os cavaleiros vão ser convocados. Nós seremos outras pessoas e até mesmo, podemos não voltar a nos encontrarmos; ela falou com pesar.

-Não pense nisso agora, estamos falando de duzentos anos, mais de três vidas a nossa frente; ele falou contendo um suspiro ao sentir o ar melancólico emanado por ela.

-Não gosto de pensar que isso é só um tempo de calmaria. Gostaria que o mundo fosse um lugar melhor, mesmo que seja utopia, me dói saber que talvez nós não possamos estar aqui com Endora, que o Destino pode dar uma guinada sem que tenhamos o poder de mudar as coisas; ela falou pensativa.

-Somente nós temos o poder de escolhermos nossos caminhos, querida. Nem mesmo as deusas podem ir contra aquilo em que temos fé; Ekil falou beijando-lhe a testa, afastando os fios dourados de seus olhos. –Uma fedelha petulante um dia me disse que, para se mudar o destino, basta se ter fé; ele completou com um sorriso.

-Estou aprendendo a me apegar a isso; ela confessou sorrindo. –Mesmo que às vezes seja difícil;

-Pense pelo lado positivo; Ekil falou sorrindo matreiro.

-Qual?

-Até esses duzentos anos passarem, podemos nos ocupar com coisas mais interessantes; ele completou antes de roubar-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego, obliterando de sua mente todas as duvidas e incertezas quanto a um futuro, que ainda não estava em suas mãos, o poder de alterar.

**.III.**

Os dias estavam passando cada vez mais rápido rumo ao ano novo. Ainda era difícil acreditar que todas aquelas histórias eram reais, mesmo confiando de todo seu coração no marina.

Suspirou pesadamente, jogando a partitura em cima da mesa, a prima estava na sala de musicas dando aula para duas crianças, filhos de amigos fieis, que não lhes abandonaram apesar de tudo.

Alongou os braços para cima, antes de levantar-se da cadeira e rumar para a sala de estar, a flauta doce estava dentro do estojo em cima da mesa, mas a deixou ali. Não queria pensar em nada no momento, embora sua mente sempre fosse povoada pela imagem do jovem de melenas azuladas, quase cinza.

Fazia alguns dias que não tinha noticias de Sorento desde o natal, despediram-se de forma até que amigável, mesmo que a situação fosse completamente oposta. Era difícil imaginarem-se amigos depois de todos aqueles beijos trocados.

Passou pela sala de estar quando ouviu algumas notas mais desafinadas vindo lá de cima, estranho, será que a prima precisava de ajuda; ela pensou mudando seu caminho e subindo as escadas.

Encontrou Carite realmente aborrecida fitando um jovem de melenas negras, enquanto as duas crianças apenas riam de algo que aconteceu.

-Tia, ele arrebentou a corda; uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos comentou, subindo no banquinho ao lado do piano e olhando para dentro do tampo aberto, indicando algo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Ariel perguntou curiosa, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Ahn! Bem...; o rapaz balbuciou, voltando-se para ela pálido. Estranho, muito estranho.

-Só uma corda do piano arrebentou; Carite avisou, lançando um olhar envenenado ao rapaz que se encolheu ainda mais.

Era impressão a sua, ou os olhos da prima estavam ficando vermelhos? –Ariel se perguntou.

-Mas vou pedir a Bazil que venha trocar, para podermos continuar a aula amanhã; a jovem falou, vendo as crianças divertirem-se ainda mais com a pequena confusão.

-Eu posso ir chamá-lo para você; Ariel sugeriu.

-Não eu vou e de quebra eu já passo na casa desses dois e os deixo lá; Carite avisou saindo. –A propósito, este é Anteros; ela falou indicando o rapaz antes de sair.

Um estranho silêncio caiu sobre os dois, depois que as duas crianças saltitantes deixaram a sala. Voltou-se para ele, vendo-o lhe fitando de maneira curiosa.

-Ahn! Muito prazer, me chamo Ariel; ela falou educadamente lhe estendendo a mão.

-O prazer é meu; Anteros falou de maneira inocente, fitando-lhe o fundo dos olhos, sentindo a mão dela tremer sobre sua. –Acho que acabei atrapalhando a aula; ele falou tentando aliviar a tensão do ambiente.

-Como arrebentou a corda? –ela indagou curiosa.

Não se arrebentava a corda interna de um piano sem mais nem menos, o que era muito estranho.

-Ahn! Não sei...; Anteros balbuciou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Carite estava falando enquanto tocava, ai arrebentou a corda e de alguma maneira ela acha que foi culpa minha; ele tentou justificar.

Mas a verdade é que ao aparecer ali, para saber como estavam as coisas, não achou nem um pouco agradável a noticia que a ninfa lhe deu de que Ariel e Sorento estavam juntos. Mesmo sabendo que isso seria inevitável, o bichinho do ciúme ainda era capaz de lhe morder e causar sérios danos, prova disso fora a corda que arrebentara apenas ao olhar para o piano. Por sorte, não virou-se para as janelas. Se os vidros se estilhaçassem, seria bem mais difícil de explicar.

-Carite deve estar aborrecida com outra coisa, não a leve tão a serio; Ariel brincou. –Minha prima sabe que seria impossível pra você arrebentar a corda sem ao menos tocar no piano; ela falou gesticulando calmamente.

-Duvido; ele murmurou.

-Mas o que você veio fazer aqui? Desculpe, estou sendo indiscreta; ela adiantou-se.

-Não tem problema; Anteros falou sorrindo. –Uma amiga me indicou a escola, disse que vocês estavam dando aulas de piano, então vim ver. Tenho alguns parentes que talvez gostassem de colocar os filhos numa escola de musica; ele comentou inocentemente.

-Ah que bom; ela falou animada. –E desculpe se o mau humor de minha prima lhe assustou um pouco, Carite embora adore dar aula para crianças, não gosta de nenhum adulto em cima de si quando esta tocando; ela explicou.

-E a senhorita, também toca? –ele indagou demonstrando curiosidade.

-Flauta doce e transversal; Ariel respondeu. –Mas às vezes me arrisco no violino e no piano um pouco; ela completou.

-Uhn! É bom diversificar e aumentar as fronteiras; ele falou andando pela sala, vendo uma mesa onde estavam alguns instrumentos e partituras. –Poderia tocar para mim? –ele pediu, indicando o estojo onde repousava a flauta transversal.

-Claro; ela respondeu prontamente.

Era como se o conhecesse há muito tempo, sentia-se calma e tranqüila, como se fosse envolvida pela aura de paz que o rodeava. Anteros tinha uma presença forte e suas feições eram marcantes. Dificilmente passaria despercebido no meio de uma multidão, não com aqueles cabelos negros e lisos que caiam repicados até seus ombros e os orbes dourados, tão intensos quanto o brilho da lua.

Ele provavelmente deveria ser o filho de algum nobre, talvez isso explicasse a impressão que tinha de já conhecê-lo, talvez já houvessem se encontrado em algum evento que era obrigada a freqüentar com os pais, mas de imediato ele tenha passado despercebido por si, ou estivesse distraída.

Pegou a flauta levando-a aos lábios, serrou os orbes dando um assopro suave, aos poucos uma delicada melodia tomava conta do ar.

Observou-a atentamente, era como se os anos houvessem parado para ela, cada vez que se encontravam ao longo dos séculos, era como se nada houvesse mudado, mesmo que outras vidas fossem existir, ela sempre seria Ariel, aquela mesma deidade silvestre que lhe encantara e o impedira de executar a sentença dada por sua mãe.

Mas Afrodite não estava ali mais, alias, estavam livre dela por um bom tempo; ele pensou aproximando-se as costas a jovem, tocando-lhe os longos fios negros. Já fazia tantos séculos desde a primeira vez que se viram.

Mesmo que tentasse negar, os efeitos da seta de Eros ainda tinha um grande poder sobre si; Anteros pensou sentindo a essência suave de lírios chegar até si de maneira inebriante.

Mal notou quando a musica cessou e a mesma abriu os olhos, abaixando a flauta com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

Virou-se para ele, encontrando os orbes antes tão dourados, levemente castanhos agora. Estremeceu ao senti-lo tocar-lhe a face, traçando o contorno dos seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

-Um anjo; Anteros sussurrou aproximando-se ainda mais.

Entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas sentiu as palavras sumirem da sua mente, como se qualquer pensamento coerente fosse impedido de se formar. Aquele olhar era tão intenso que via-se presa a ele sem conseguir recuar.

_-Minha Ariel; _ele sussurrou antes de pousar os lábios sobre os dela e enlaçar-lhe a cintura.

-Ariel! Olha quem est-...; Carite parou no momento que entrou na sala acompanhada.

Afastou-se rapidamente, mas antes que ele pudesse prever o que aconteceria, sentiu a mão da jovem chocar-se contra sua face.

Recuou, sentindo-se tonta, sem entender como deixara-se ser beijada por Anteros sem ao menos resistir. Voltou-se para Carite, mas só teve tempo de ver uma mecha de fios azulados sumir da porta e a prima olhá-la aflita.

-Sorento! –ela balbuciou, antes de se afastar correndo na direção em que o marina havia seguido.

Sentiu-a passar por si e apenas saiu do caminho, ficando sozinha com a divindade ali. Os orbes que antes eram azuis tornaram-se vermelhos e as melenas de um verde tão límpido quanto às águas do Caribe tornaram-se acinzentadas.

Uma nuvem negra parecer baixar sobre a sala...

-Se quer ter alguma chance, corra; Carite avisou, antes do corpo ser revestido por uma bela armadura, que reluzia uma luz esverdeada. –Pois quando eu pegá-lo, você morre;

Engolindo em seco, ele desapareceu rapidamente, enquanto lá fora uma tempestade parecia se aproximar, preenchendo o céu de nuvens negras e raios caiam sobre as águas do mar com a fúria contida de um titã.

**.IV.**

Apoiou-se sobre o timão, sentindo os pensamentos tão tempestuosos quanto o céu naquele momento. Queria ignorar o que aconteceu, esquecer o que havia visto e acima de tudo, que tudo aquilo não lhe afetasse como estava acontecendo.

Girou o timão, fazendo o barco mover-se rapidamente, enquanto as ondas violentas quebravam-se sobre o casco. Sabia que não deveria ter saído de barco àquela hora, principalmente com uma tempestade se aproximando, mas precisava pensar e só sentia-se livre para isso ali.

Onde poderia guerrear contra as forças da natureza e simplesmente não pensar.

Sentia-se um idiota por agir daquela forma, mas lhe machucava a idéia de que Ariel merecia uma pessoa melhor do que era e que talvez, aquele que estava com ela na sala de musicas fosse essa pessoa.

Jamais pensou que um dia fosse amar uma mulher como a amava, mesmo sendo pouco o tempo que se conheciam.

As águas estavam turbulentas e agressivas, o barco poderia virar a qualquer momento, mas não tinha intenção de voltar ao porto. Ouviu um barulho estranho e seus sentidos se empertigaram.

Virou-se para o mastro central, onde sempre amarrava a rede e foi com surpresa que a viu jogada ao mar. Lembrava-se de tê-la enrolado e guardado em uma caixa na última vez que usara o barco.

Tomado por um pânico crescente e desconhecido, correu até o mastro, tomando o devido cuidado de travar o timão para que ele não mudasse de posição. Segurou a corda, começando a puxá-la de volta, mas sentiu-a pesada.

Será que havia enroscado em algum agrupamento de corais. Puxou novamente e sentiu-a deslizar até a parede externa do barco, não, havia alguma coisa presa a ela, mas que estava sendo arrastado pelas ondas.

Só havia uma forma de soltar a rede; ele pensou, voltando correndo até a caixa que ficava ao pé do mastro, pegando um canivete. Sem pensar muito, jogou-se nas águas, mergulhando imediatamente.

Precisava cortar a rede, ou poderia ficar preso ali e a madeira da embarcação poderia ceder se caísse uma tempestade. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, agarrou-se a rede, tentando enxergar em meio as águas turvas, mas o que viu lhe deixou em choque, lhe fazendo perder o fôlego momentaneamente.

A principio achou que estivesse sonhando, mas ao sentir o corpo tomado por um torpor desconhecido, compreendeu que aquilo não era um sonho, ou um fruto de sua imaginação. Vislumbrou preso entre as tramas da rede uma cauda prateada e nadadeiras quase transparentes de tão claras que eram.

Mechas de cabelo negro moviam-se na água, enquanto a sereia presa na rede debatia-se freneticamente, para se soltar. Balançou a cabeça fortemente para os lados, antes de avançar, pegando o canivete, começou a cortar as amarras.

As águas pareciam ainda mais agressivas, não tinha como gritar, pedindo que ela relaxasse o corpo para que pudesse soltar as cortas dela, precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que ela perdesse o fôlego.

Quando cortou a última corda, viu-a se soltar, mas não teve muito tempo de pensar nisso, apenas segurou-a pela cintura e subiu rapidamente a superfície. Aspirou uma porção de ar, somada a outra de água. Segurou com um dos braços na beirada do barco, antes de jogá-la para dentro com o outro.

Viu-a cair sobre o assoalho de madeira, inconsciente. Sentia-se cansado, era difícil sair da água daquele jeito e estava escorregando. Respirou fundo, pelo menos ela estava bem; Sorento pensou, vendo-a vestida apenas com um vestido branco, completamente colado ao corpo, como se a cauda que vira lá embaixo, fosse realmente coisa de sua imaginação.

-Sorento!

Ouviu seu nome ser sussurrado por uma voz enrouquecida, mas sua visão estava turvando-se. Fechou os olhos apenas entregando-se ao cansado.

Então, tudo havia acabado...

**Continua... **


	6. Sentimentos Eternos

**.::Um Encanto de Sereia::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Emmus, Ariel, Ariel (**_**De Siren**_**) são criações minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 6: Sentimentos Eternos.**

**.I.**

Dor, sentia muita dor. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas parecia impossível. Sentia-os pesados, como se estivessem cheios de areia. Mexeu-se incomodado, suas costas doíam e seu peito parecia ser comprimido por uma bigorna.

-Calma; ouviu uma voz sussurrar.

Certamente deveria ter morrido, só lembrava-se de tudo ter escurecido e depois, mais nada.

Um pano úmido e gelado foi colocado sobre sua testa, estremeceu, tentando se encolher, mas mãos delicadas tocaram seus braços, fazendo com que se acalmasse.

Seu corpo relaxou e a dor aos poucos foi aliviando, até ser tomado pelo torpor do sono novamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na poltrona em frente à lareira, aquecendo-se. Não saia dali desde que haviam chegado e não pretendia fazer isso, enquanto não tivesse certeza de que ele estava bem.

Tudo ainda parecia tão nítido, que sentia calafrios ao pensar que ambos poderiam ter morrido. Enrolou-se na toalha que Serenity lhe entregara mais cedo quando chegaram, sentindo os cabelos ainda pingarem pelas costas.

Fechou os olhos, recostando-se na poltrona. Fora loucura sair correndo atrás dele daquela forma, mas naquele momento sentiu que se não fizesse isso iria perdê-lo para sempre e não queria. Demorou exatos treze segundos para admitir isso, enquanto jogava-se de encontro às águas do mar e tentava alcançar o barco que havia acabado de deixar o porto.

O dono do estaleiro próximo ao porto até tentou lhe impedir, dizendo que era loucura mergulhar com uma tempestade se aproximando, mas não pensou muito. Embora houvesse tido de enfrentar a agressividade das ondas, conseguiu se aproximar do sem que Sorento se desse conta da sua presença, mas quando aproximou-se da borda, uma corda enrolou-se em sua perna puxando-a para o fundo.

Depois disso só se lembrava de ter engolido um pouco de água e Sorento aparecer, cortando as cordas e lhe jogando para dentro do barco, antes de afundar novamente.

Naqueles poucos segundos que isso aconteceu, teve a impressão de ver uma vida inteira passando por seus olhos. Não pensou. Não sentiu. Apenas agiu. Ao vê-lo cair, pensou que tudo estava perdido, até uma luz azul acender-se no meio do mar e ele ser empurrado para dentro do barco inconsciente.

Arrastou-se até ele, constatando aliviada que ele ainda vivia, mas sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando as águas começaram a mover-se de forma turbulenta e algo erguer-se do meio do mar.

Era grande e muito azul... O corpo esguio era repleto de escamas multicoloridas, mas que ao vê-las de longe, mesclavam-se entre o azul e o verde. Parecia uma grande cobra, mas a formação da cara dizia outra coisa. Existiam pequenas guelras nas laterais cobertas pelo que parecia muito bem ser barbatanas, enquanto um par de profundos olhos azuis lhe fitava de cima.

Poderia jurar que ele tocava o céu, nunca em sua vida imaginou que algo assim poderia ser real, mas se Sorento era um marina de Posseidon, tudo era possível; ela pensou vendo o dragão marinho encurvar o longo pescoço, descendo-o na direção do barco.

Fechou os olhos em pânico, abraçando o marina desesperada, iriam ser comidos por um dragão do mar e não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, mas depois de alguns segundos, nada aconteceu.

Abriu os olhos de maneira cautelosa, vendo vários pontinhos luminosos pairando em volta de si, todos em tons de azul e verde. Olhou para os lados procurando o dragão, quando constatou que o barco se dirigia de volta para a praia.

Assustou-se quando seus olhos recaíram sobre o timão, onde uma figura de aparência imponente, movia o timão para vários lados, fazendo-o manter-se estabilizado.

O corpo esguio estava revestido por uma bela túnica branca, enquanto os longos cabelos azuis caiam quase até o chão. Ele virou-se em sua direção, olhos calmos e límpidos, aos poucos as nuvens negras do céu foram desaparecendo e até ancorarem novamente, o sol brilhava ainda mais intenso.

Piscou seguidas vezes, vendo o jovem simplesmente sorrir e lançar-se entre as águas, desaparecendo completamente, sem ao menos dizer quem era.

Varias pessoas vieram correndo e lhe ajudaram a socorrer o marina, que foi imediatamente levado de volta ao castelo.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e Tétis entrar, carregando algo nos braços que não era a pequena Endora. Voltou-se para a jovem, vendo o olhar complacente para a cama.

-Ele vai ficar bem; ela falou.

-...; Assentiu silenciosamente.

-Você precisa tirar essas roupas molhadas, pedi que preparassem um banho quente para você no quarto ao lado; Tétis falou entregando-lhe um roupão azul finamente bordado com fios prateados. –Mas por enquanto se troque, assim que ficar pronto eu volto a lhe chamar;

-Mas...;

-Serenity já foi providenciar algumas peças de roupa para você vestir depois, quanto a isso fique tranqüila; ela falou calmamente.

-Obrigada; Ariel sussurrou, ainda com a voz enrouquecida pela água gelada que engolira.

-Ainda não entendo; Tétis murmurou parando ao lado dela, sentando-se no braço da poltrona. –Como o barco chegou a praia sem ninguém pilotá-lo;

-Eu também não; Ariel desconversou. Se contasse ninguém jamais iria acreditar, alias, nem ela mesma conseguia conceber aquela idéia apesar de tudo. Um dragão marinho, literalmente, emergira do mar e os salvara, mas porque?

Muitos estavam no cais quando o dragão ancorou o barco, pouco antes de desaparecer, ele deveria ter sido visto, mas não, ninguém o vira e ainda achavam que havia sido obra de Posseidon o barco ter voltado sozinho, mesmo Ekil jurando veementemente que não teve nada a ver com isso e que nem ao menos sabia que Sorento havia saído de barco.

Estranho, muito estranho...

-Bem, se precisar de algo é só chamar, daqui a pouco eu volto; Tétis falou antes de se afastar.

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu vendo-a sair do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Lançou um rápido olhar a cama, antes de retirar o vestido molhado e enrolar-se no roupão. Aconchegou-se melhor na poltrona, tentando relaxar, sabendo que o maior perigo já havia passado. Aos poucos deixou-se levar pelo torpor do sono e quando notou já era levada para o reino dos sonhos.

**.II.**

Abriu os olhos, sentindo-se melhor do que antes. Uma das cortinas estava afastada, então pode ver que já era noite lá fora. Levantou-se em um pulo ao lembrar-se da jovem de melenas negras.

Ariel, onde estava Ariel? –ele pensou, virando-se para todos os lados, suspirou aliviado ao encontrá-la sentada encolhida em uma poltrona na frente da lareira.

Ela deveria estar muito cansada. Mas que raios! Como poderia ter sido tão louca a ponto de mergulhar no mar com uma tempestade se aproximando, mas não podia falar muito, já que fora igualmente irresponsável, entretanto admitir isso era outra história.

Levantou-se, aproximando-se cautelosamente dela, não queria que ela se assustasse. Tocou-lhe a face suavemente, ouvindo-a suspirar e remexer-se no acento, segurando-se fortemente ao roupão.

Céus, como poderia viver sem vê-la, sem ouvir sua voz ou ver seu sorriso? Era um martírio pensar nisso, alias, pensar que ambos poderiam ter morrido no meio do mar.

Sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, pousou a cabeça sobre o colo da jovem, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com os braços, queria esquecer tudo aquilo pelo que haviam passado, todos os riscos, mesmo que na realidade isso não fosse possível.

Sentiu dedos finos e delicados deslizarem entre os fios azuis, abriu os olhos erguendo a cabeça imediatamente, deparando-se com os orbes violeta da jovem sobre si.

-Pensei que você fosse morrer; eles falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Um fraco sorriso moldou-se em seus lábios, mas não chegou a seus olhos, que jaziam marejados de lágrimas, antes que palavra alguma fosse dita, lançou-se aos braços do cavaleiro, sentindo aos poucos todo aquele pânico e medo que ainda estavam em si, irem embora aos poucos.

-Fique com tanto medo; a jovem sussurrou. –Não queria te perder;

-Ariel; Sorento falou surpreso, ouvindo um baixo soluço.

Abraçou-a com força, temendo que tudo aquilo não passasse de um devaneio. Sentiu-a agarrar-se a si com força.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo; ele sussurrou, vendo-a erguer os orbes na sua direção. Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, apagando pouco a pouco o caminho marcado pelas lágrimas. Pousou um beijo suave sobre seus lábios, antes de suspendê-la do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços, antes de sentar-se na poltrona com ela em seu colo.

Jamais pensou que sua vida fosse dar tantas guinadas, mas parece que as Deusas do Destino estavam realmente interessadas em lhe fazer mudar de opinião sobre quem realmente tinha o poder de escolher os caminhos a seguir. Alias, muita coisa mudara desde que uma bela sereia caira em sua rede... Literalmente.

-Eu também...; ele sussurrou, afagando-lhe os cabelos. –Fiquei com medo de te perder;

-Isso não vai acontecer; ela sussurrou em resposta, aninhando-a entre seus braços.

-Não sei, você merece alguém melhor do que eu em sua vida; o marina falou com pesar, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Do que esta falando? –Ariel indagou confusa.

-Você ainda tem uma vida maravilhosa pela frente, merece mais do que eu possa te oferecer; Sorento falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Eu lhe amo demais, mas só admiti isso quando a vi com aquele homem; ele confessou.

-Nunca tive nada com Anteros, fazia poucos minutos que eu o havia conhecido e ele teve o disparate de tentar me beijar; a jovem falou com as faces inflamadas de indignação.

-Mesmo assim, eu-;

-Amo você; Ariel falou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, impedindo-o de continuar. –Não quero outra pessoa na minha vida, que não seja você;

-Ariel; o marina sussurrou, abraçando-a ainda mais forte. –Eu te amo tanto, fiquei em pânico quando a vi enrolada naquela rede, mas que raios, o que lhe deu na cabeça para fazer uma loucura daquelas? –ele exasperou por fim.

-Hei! Pode parar, que você não foi nem um pouco responsável saindo de barco no meio de uma tempestade; ela reclamou enfezada, cutucando-lhe o peito com a ponta do dedo.

-Mas eu estava de barco e-...; As palavras morreram em seus lábios, quando ela lhe beijou.

Pensou em afastá-la, para que terminassem aquela discussão, mas tinha de concordar que ela encontrara uma maneira melhor do que falando.

Envolveu-lhe a cintura com os braços, ouvindo-a suspirar, enquanto seus lábios moviam-se de maneira lenta e os corpos se aqueciam com as chamas da lareira.

Estremeceu ao sentir um dos braços dele estreitar-se em sua cintura, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava-lhe a curva do pescoço.

Se dissesse que não se sentiu aliviado ao saber que ela e o tal de Anteros não tinham nada seria mentira; ele pensou contendo um suspiro quando as unhas finas da jovem arranharam-lhe o peito, desprovido de tecido.

Os beijos tornaram-se ainda mais intensos, sentiu o corpo quente ser envolvido por uma aura relaxante e entorpecente. Suspirou ao sentir o cavaleiro deslizar uma das mãos sobre seu ombro, parcialmente despido do roupão. Afastou-se parcialmente, seus olhares se encontraram um tanto quanto hesitantes.

-Ariel; Sorento começou, mas parou assim que a jovem tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

Viu-a levantar-se, afastando-se alguns passos da poltrona, estendendo-lhe a mão. Confuso, segurou-lhe a mão levantando-se. Os orbes antes rosados, tornaram-se completamente enevoados quando a viu desfazer o frouxo nó do roupão, deixando-o cair sobre os ombros alvos, indo de encontro até o chão.

Fitou-a embevecido e reverente, antes de aproximar-se, enlaçando-lhe a cintura, aninhando-a entre seus braços, buscando os lábios da jovem com os seus.

Aquilo parecia loucura, mas era como se o tempo todo, sua alma e coração almejassem por isso. Envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços, no momento que sentiu as mãos do cavaleiro deslizarem por seu corpo, deixando um caminho de brasas por onde passavam.

Suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços, antes de deitá-la sobre a cama, os longos cabelos negros espalharam-se entre os lençóis brancos, os orbes antes violeta pareciam completamente negros agora.

Suspirou extasiado, era mais do que um pobre mortal como ele poderia desejar.

-Tem certeza de que quer continuar? –ele perguntou hesitante, deitando-se ao lado dela.

-Tanto quanto, o sol nasce no leste; ela sussurrou com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

Pousou um beijo suave sobre sua testa, afastando os delicados frios negros de lá, ouviu-a suspirar e aninhar-se entre seus braços. Desceu os lábios sobre suas pálpebras até a maçã rosada da face.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se da infinidade de vezes que a vira corada, ainda não entendia o que acontecera lá em baixo, poderia jurar que vira uma cauda e uma sereia, mas será que fora só ilusão? –ele indagou, estremecendo ao senti-la deslizar uma das pernas sobre a sua, tirando-lhe das divagações.

Sentiu os lábios dela tocarem os seus e sorriu, era como se ela soubesse sempre os momentos em que seus pensamentos tornavam-se sombrios e como um anjo de luz, viesse a seu socorro, dispersando as sombras.

Tocou-lhe a face, deixando a mão correr até a nuca, entrelaçando os dedos entre os fios negros. Ouviu-a suspirar quando acariciou-lhe os lábios com a língua numa doce tortura.

Deixou-os correrem pela face da jovem, descendo ao colo, inebriando-se com a essência de lírios, emanada pelas madeixas negras sobre o travesseiro. Ouviu-a ofegar e gemer timidamente quando os mesmos desceram ainda mais, detendo-se no vale entre os seios.

Prendeu a respiração, quando seus olhares se encontraram, era como se palavra alguma fosse o suficiente para expressar tudo aquilo que sentiam, ou o quão caloroso e protetor era aquele olhar, muito menos quão felizes estavam seus corações ao terem suas vidas unidas e seus destinos cruzados.

Despiu-se rapidamente das últimas peças que o impediam de senti-la completamente. Pele contra pele.

-Sorento; Ariel ofegou quando os lábios dele deslizaram em direção ao ventre e uma de suas mãos, prenderam-se entre os fios acinzentados.

-Calma, meu anjo; ele sussurrou, erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso, enquanto uma das mãos descia pela cintura da jovem, explorando as curvas acetinadas, fazendo-a estremecer com o mais breve toque e instintivamente arquear-se, permitindo que se acomodasse no calor de seu corpo.

Ofegante e corada ela o fitou, as respirações chocavam-se contra ambas as faces, enquanto estremecia ao senti-lo acariciar-lhe um dos seios.

-Tão quente; Sorento sussurrou contra seus lábios, fazendo-a gemer quando a caricia tornou-se mais ousada.

Ansiosa, deixou as mãos correrem pelas costas dele, fazendo-o ofegar quando as unhas finas arranharam-lhe a pele. Prendeu a respiração, sentindo o corpo tomado por uma onda de excitação ao sentir os lábios dele contornarem a pele macia dos seios e a mão ainda livre descer pela curva da cintura, acariciando-lhe as coxas.

-Ainda podemos parar; ele falou num sussurro enrouquecido.

Jamais se perdoaria se ela se arrependesse por tomar uma atitude impulsiva, mesmo amando-a demais, preferia ter paciência; ele pensou hesitando.

Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, quando as pernas esguias envolveram-lhe a cintura, fazendo-o ofegar.

-Quero você; ela sussurrou. –E ninguém mais;

Tomou-lhe a mão, levando-a aos lábios, pousando um beijo suave sobre a palma.

-Confia em mim? –ele indagou num sussurro enrouquecido ao sentir os seios intumescidos roçarem sua pele.

-...; Ariel assentiu, serrando os orbes ao sentir os lábios dele deslizarem por seu colo.

Gemeu ao senti-lo deslizar por seu corpo, quente e firme. Estremeceu, quando ele tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso, obliterando qualquer duvida que ameaçou surgir. Abraçou-o fortemente ao senti-lo dentro de si, ofegou tremula, enquanto as mãos do cavaleiro deslizavam por suas costas de maneira carinhosa, mas isso não pareceu o suficiente para aplacar a tensão que lhe envolveu.

Recuou, sentindo-a tensa. Não estava pronta. Acariciou-lhe as curvas esguias, acalmando-a e distraindo-a. Ouviu-a ofegar, deixando o medo se dissipar, dando lugar ao desejo que sentiam um pelo outro.

Pousou um beijo suave sobre seu ombro, sentindo-a estremecer quando uma de suas mãos deslizou pelo ventre liso, indo acariciar-lhe o interior das coxas.

-Calma; Sorento sussurrou em seu ouvido, quando ela uniu os joelhos. –Me deixe amá-la; ele pediu num sussurro tremulo, mordiscando-lhe a pontinha da orelha.

Ondas de prazer corriam por seu corpo ao senti-lo lhe acariciar, um fraco gemido escapou-lhe os lábios, antes de encostar a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, escondendo a face escarlate. Um anjo inocente. O que fizera para merecer tê-la em sua vida?

Acariciou-lhe lentamente, deixando-a sentir seus toques e acalmar-se aos poucos, antes dos mesmos tornarem-se mais ousados, indo encontrar o ponto máximo de seu prazer.

Ariel ofegou, serrando os orbes quando ele lhe acariciou. Palavras morreram em sua garganta e a respiração tornou-se escassa. Sentiu a pele ainda mais quente e úmida pelas gotículas de suor que corriam pelas costas. O corpo se contraiu num espasmo de prazer.

-Amo tanto você; ele sussurrou buscando seus lábios, quando enlaçou-lhe pela cintura.

-Eu também; Ariel sussurrou quando seus corpos se alinharam. –Amo você; ela ofegou quando ele a penetrou.

Um grito rouco ficou preso a garganta, quando um calor intenso os envolveu. Estremeceu sentindo-o completamente dentro de si, pondo fim a frágil barreira que os separava.

Beijou-lhe os seios e acariciou-lhe o corpo, fazendo-a esquecer a dor incomoda e concentrar-se apenas no prazer que sentiam. Hesitante, fez o primeiro movimento, sentindo o corpo esguio se retrair e um fraco gemido sair dos lábios dela.

-Não pare; ela sussurrou, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Moveu-se novamente, fazendo-a arquear-se quando seus corpos se encontraram.

Sentiu-a mover-se hesitante, buscando o calor de seu corpo, abraçando-o fortemente. Deixou os instintos lhes guiarem e seus corpos uniram-se em movimentos frementes que os levavam cada vez mais rápido a um clímax arrebatador.

Ofegou quando as mãos dele seguraram suas coxas e sua costa, e num movimento rápido, sentou-se na cama, aninhando-a em seu colo. Fitou os orbes rosados nublados de paixão, que a fitavam reverente.

Envolveu-lhe com seus braços, puxando-a para si, dando-lhe liberdade para mover-se em seus próprio ritmo. Gemeu de prazer ao sentir os primeiros espasmos se aproximando.

Beijou-lhe os lábios avidamente ao senti-la envolver-lhe completamente e os movimentos tornarem-se mais urgentes, enquanto ela movia os quadris de maneira sedutora sobre si.

Abraçou-o fortemente, sentindo o corpo estremecer quando um alto gemido saiu de seus lábios, ou seriam dele? Não sabia, sentia-se completamente entorpecida. Apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Sorento, enquanto o mesmo lhe deitava sobre a cama, aninhando-a entre seus braços.

E nada, nem mesmo os deuses, poderiam atrapalhar a harmonia que desfrutavam naquele momento, onde suas almas tornaram-se plenas e completas, como a séculos buscavam estar.

**.III.**

**Dois anos depois...**

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa suave esvoaçar-lhe os cabelos azulados, enquanto aquele sorriso bobo ainda estava em seus lábios. Aninhou-a entre os braços, observando a face alva tornar-se levemente corada quando ela bocejou.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados ao sentir alguém puxar a barra de sua calça, abaixou os olhos, encontrando um par de safiras a lhe observar com certa impaciência.

-Tio, deixa eu pegar; Endora pediu fazendo beicinho.

-Não seja chata, você é pequena demais para isso; um rapazinho quase da mesma idade dela falou, com os braços cruzados e ar emburrado.

-Crianças, não briguem; Sorento falou, vendo que a pequena de melenas flamejantes estava bem perto de voar para cima do outro, como já fizera inúmeras vezes quando provocada.

-Mas tio; ela falou com os olhinhos lacrimejando.

-Não adianta Endora, isso não funciona; Merik falou sorrindo vitorioso quando ela voltou-se para si com os orbes estreitos perigosamente.

-Oras seu, você só está bravo porque eu ganhei; Endora falou com um leve tom petulante evidentemente herdado de Ekil.

-Ganhou, puff; o garotinho de orbes azuis falou, assoprando a franja arrepiada, que beirava entre o Royal e o violeta.

-Ganhei sim, fui eu quem disse que tia Ariel ira ter uma menina pra brincar comigo e não outro garoto chato como você; ela completou mostrando-lhe a língua.

-Parem com isso, crianças; Sorento falou lançando-lhes um olhar firme. Era difícil imaginar o quanto eles haviam crescido tanto. Merik já contava com quatro anos, Endora com três e sua pequena sereinha com um e meio.

-Tio, me deixa pegar também; Merik pediu, subindo em cima da poltrona que estava a seu lado, ficando quase da mesma altura que ele.

-Ah não, se deixar ele eu também quero; Endora reclamou, pulando em cima da poltrona e tentando alcançar Sorento. Conclusão, as duas crianças acabaram por escorregarem e rolarem até o chão.

O barulho fez com que a pena em seus braços despertasse, chorando.

-Calma; o marina sussurrou, enquanto as duas crianças ficaram imediatamente em silêncio, fitando-o em pânico, por não saberem o que fazer para acabar com o choro.

-Viu, a culpa é sua; Merik falou num sussurro.

-É sua, a idéia de carregá-la foi minha; Endora rebateu.

-Já chega vocês dois; Tétis falou entrando no cômodo, lançando um olhar firme para as crianças que correram se esconder atrás de Sorento.

-Esta tudo bem Tétis; ele falou sorrindo.

Vira aqueles dois crescerem e era difícil ficar bravo com qualquer travessura que eles cometessem.

-Onde está Ariel? –a jovem indagou, sentando-se em outra poltrona, mandando Merik e Endora se aproximarem.

-Na sala de musicas com Carite, as duas estão terminando de compor uma melodia para o coral das musas; Sorento explicou, sentando-se na outra poltrona.

-Parece que faz tanto tempo desde aquele natal, não? –ela indagou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, enquanto via Merik correr sentar-se no braço da poltrona de Sorento e quando a filha ameaçou fazer o mesmo, mas de forma bem mais exagerada, segurou-a pela cintura, sentando-a em seu colo.

-Mãe; Endora resmungou, cruzando os bracinhos na frente do corpo, emburrada. Enquanto Merik tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Xiiii, estou conversando; Tétis falou, fazendo-a aquietar-se.

-É mesmo, parece que faz muito tempo; Sorento concordou pensativo.

Parecia que séculos haviam se passado desde que tudo aquilo acontecera, as guerras, o renascimento de Posseidon, o final das batalhas e o nascimento das crianças. Sem contar a forma pouco comum que Ariel e ele haviam se conhecido e o que se sucedeu naquelas duas últimas semanas do ano.

Haviam se casado logo no inicio de fevereiro, graças a uma licença especial que Ekil conseguira com o juiz local. Muitos amigos haviam estado presentes naquele dia, principalmente um certo alguém que aparecera como quem não queria nada para lhe cumprimentar.

Anteros!

Ainda se lembrava das palavras dele.

-Cuide bem dela, não existe jóia mais rara e preciosa do que a que tem em sua vida agora. Então saiba dar o devido valor e protegê-la com a vida se necessário;

Não precisava que ele lhe dissesse isso, alias, era algo que reafirmava seus próprios sentimentos. Daria sua vida para protegê-la e sabia que não viveria sem ela. Eram como almas gêmeas destinadas a vagarem pelos séculos buscando uma a outra, até por fim, se encontrarem.

Ainda se lembrava da conversa que tiveram depois daquela dia.

♥

_-Porque será que demoramos tanto tempo a nos encontrarmos? -ela comentou num sussurro, pousando um beijo sobre seu ombro, enquanto sentia as mãos dele em suas costas._

_-Como você disse, talvez seja o destino; Sorento respondeu calmamente, voltando-se para ela. –Mas como as Deusas do Destino são tão irônicas, decidi que não vou viver a mercê delas;_

_  
-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa._

_-Eu lhe amo demais para deixar que o destino lhe tire da minha vida; o marina falou em tom serio, segurando-lhe uma das mãos. –Quero me casar com você, escrever um novo caminho a seu lado, isso é claro, se for um desejo seu; ele falou hesitante._

_-Amo você; Ariel sussurrou abraçando-o fortemente. –E claro que quero, nada me faria mais feliz do que ter você a meu lado; ela confessou._

_Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, antes de beijá-la. Não sabiam o que o futuro lhes reservava, mas enquanto a escolha dos caminhos estivessem em suas mãos, iriam seguir em frente; _

♥

-Você sabe quem esta à frente do santuário de Athena agora? –Tétis indagou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Não, mas ouvi dizer que foram poucos os sobreviventes, alias, as baixas foram muitas; ele falou com pesar.

-Fico imaginando se _ele_ estava entre os demais? –a jovem comentou de maneira enigmática.

-Duvido muito; Sorento respondeu, pousando um beijo suave sobre a testa da filha que remexeu-se em seu colo, bocejando.

A pequena abriu os olhos, tão violetas quanto os da mãe, entretanto, ela era a mistura equilibrada dos dois.

-Mas quem sabe um dia, nossos caminhos não se cruzem novamente; ele completou.

-...; Tétis assentiu.

-Mãe, de quem esta falando? –Endora perguntou curiosa, mas antes de receber uma resposta, a jovem de melenas negras entrou no cômodo acompanhada por Carite.

-Oi; Ariel falou sorrindo, enquanto as duas crianças corriam até si.

-Tia, tio Sorento não quer me deixar pegá-la; os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, disputando as atenções da tia e apontando acusadoramente para Sorento.

-Crianças, quem entende; Carite falou rindo, parando ao lado da prima.

-Calma crianças, logo vocês vão poder fazer isso; Ariel os tranqüilizou, enquanto aproximava-se do marido e dava-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

-Terminaram? –Sorento indagou, passando para os braços dela a pequena.

-...; Ela assentiu, dando um baixo suspiro. Aninhou o bebe nos braços e sorriu para o marido, quando viu a pena manter a mãozinha fechada, sobre um dos dedos dele. –Ela não desgruda de você;

-De você também; ele respondeu sorrindo, indicando a outra mãozinha que agarrava-se a gola da blusa dela.

-Ainda me admira o fato dela conhecê-los pela voz; Tétis comentou, chamando-lhes a atenção. –Ela é mais sensível do que a maioria dos bebes;

Observou a filha com atenção, lembrando-se de algo que na época passara despercebido devido a tudo que acontecera. As palavras de Ártemis, sobre o futuro de seu filho, no caso, filha. Será que ele sabia de algo? –Ariel indagou-se um pouco confusa.

Nunca mais o vira depois daquela noite, algumas vezes até chegou a perguntar para Tétis e Ekil se ambos conheciam aquele estranho, mas nenhum dos dois soube responder quem exatamente era, já que foram muitos os convidados naquela noite.

-E nós a amamos mais a cada dia; Sorento falou, pousando um beijo suave sobre a mãozinha da pequena.

-Todos nós; Carite falou sorrindo.

**Continua...**


	7. Epilogo

**.::Um Encanto de Sereia::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Emmus, Ariel, Ariel (**_**De Siren**_**) são criações minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 7: Epílogo.**

Infelizmente nem todas as historias de amor tinham um final feliz e como diria Shakespeare, seria cômico se não fosse trágico, mas poderia dizer que no fim, tudo não passava de uma doce ironia; ela pensou, sobressaltando-se ao sentir um toque suave sobre sua face. Ergueu os orbes vendo-o lhe fitar com carinho e compreensão, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem ainda mais marejados. Como não havia notado antes que estava chorando?

-Não pense mais nisso; Emmus pediu, enquanto lhe abraçava.

Apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito do cavaleiro, sentindo o coração oprimido por uma dor antiga. Durante muito tempo achou que as feridas estavam cicatrizadas e que o tempo seria capaz de curar aquelas que demoravam mais.

-Bem que eu gostaria; Ariel sussurrou, fechando os olhos e dando um suspiro cansado.

-As coisas vão ser diferentes agora; ele falou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Como pode ter certeza? –ela indagou, voltando-se para ele.

O cavaleiro sorriu, aquele sorriso que sempre lhe acalmava e dizia que tudo iria ficar bem. Às vezes achava que Emmus tinha um pacto com o destino, era como se no fim, as coisas sempre conspirassem a seu favor, mesmo que há muitos anos atrás ele houvesse banido de seu dicionário essa palavra.

-Eu só sei que tenho; o cavaleiro falou, apagando aos poucos a trilha úmida que marcava sua face. –Somente nós temos o poder de escolher os caminhos que vamos seguir;

-Mas você já mudou muitas coisas; ela falou respirando fundo. –Já mudou o destino;

-Não, apenas impedi que algumas coisas acontecessem no momento errado; ele falou com uma expressão fechada.

Riu, aconchegando-se mais entre os braços dele. Emmus jamais admitiria que agora, mais do que antes, o destino tinha uma grande influência, não só sobre eles, mas sobre todos também.

Naquele dia, a mais ou menos dezoito anos atrás, quando seus olhares se encontraram, sentiu o poder emanado por ele, um poder até então desconhecido. Anos depois, nasceu o Senhor dos Dragões, como todos o chamavam agora.

Um dragão negro de olhos vermelhos cujo poder estava acima do Céu e da Terra. De deuses e mortais. Era simplesmente sublime. Ele tinha o poder do destino nas mãos, negando isso ou não, era sua natureza.

-Mas você, se bem me lembro, sempre teve o habito de jogar com a vida; Emmus falou mudando de assunto.

-É, acho que sim; Ariel concordou sorrindo. –Como você, gosto de me cercar de todas as possibilidades e ter na mão o número do cavalo vencedor, antes dele cruzar a baia; ela completou com um largo sorriso.

-Acho melhor voltarmos; ele falou de repente, olhando por sobre o ombro dela.

-Por quê? –a jovem indagou confusa, remexendo-se no colchão, mas ao ameaçar virar-se, sentiu a mão dele sobre seus olhos, tapando-os.

-Você é muito nova para ver essa coisas e eu não quero ser acusado de ser um _voyeur_ depois; Emmus completou, vendo a face antes tão alva tornar-se escarlate.

-Emmus; Ariel o repreendeu.

-É a verdade, querida, nada mais do que a verdade; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Antes que mais palavra alguma fosse dita, ambos desapareceram do meio do mar, com barco e tudo. Enquanto o casal na beira da praia permanecia completamente alheio ao desaparecimento repentino do veleiro.

♥

**Já perdoei erros quase imperdoáveis,**

**Tentei substituir pessoas insubstituíveis**

**E esquecer pessoas inesquecíveis.**

**Já fiz coisas por impulso,**

**Já me decepcionei com pessoas quando nunca pensei me decepcionar,**

**Mas também decepcionei alguém.**

**Já abracei para proteger,**

**Já dei risada quando não podia,**

**Fiz amigos eternos,**

**Amei e fui amado,**

**Mas também fui rejeitado,**

**Fui amado e não amei.**

**Já gritei e pulei de tanta felicidade,**

**Já vivi de amor e quebrei a cara muitas vezes!**

**Já chorei ouvindo música e vendo fotos,**

**Já liguei só para ouvir a voz,**

**Me apaixonei por um sorriso,**

**Já pensei que fosse morrer de tanta saudade,**

**Tive medo de perder alguém especial (e acabei perdendo)!**

**Mas vivi!**

**Viva!**

**Não passo pela vida...**

**Você também não deveria passar!**

**Charles Chaplin**

**♥**

**♥♥♥**

**♥**

**.:: Fim ::.**

**Revelações e mais segredos do passado em breve... XD**


End file.
